


Saving a hurt soul

by Cinamoncito



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Brock Rumlow Is a Good Bro, Brock Rumlow is a good guy, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky is the best, Debts, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Funny Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Night Clubs, Other, POV Steve Rogers, Past Drug Addiction, Pepper Potts Feels, Problems, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Victor von Doom is an asshole
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinamoncito/pseuds/Cinamoncito
Summary: Steve es un estudiante universitario que va de visita a ver a sus amigos y familia en época navideña. No los ha visto por 3 años y era hora de saber que es lo que ha estado pasando en su ausencia.*Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel*Esta historia fue inspirada en la película y en el libro de nombre: "Less than zero".
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. Intrigante

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, este es un fic inspirado en "Less than zero" y que también salió de mi loca cabeza. Espero que les guste.

_1987_

Vacaciones, ¿A quién no le gusta las vacaciones? Más si es en época navideña. Después de estudiar no es malo relajarse e irse a tu ciudad en donde viviste tu niñez y adolescencia. Ah _Beverly Hills_ , todos dicen que es el típico lugar donde crece un niño con riquezas y lo puede tener todo, sí, así crecí yo.

Todos están allá, mi familia, mis amigos, mis antiguas pertenencias, para ser más específicos todo está allá, en _Los Ángeles_. Los haraganes, holgazanes y perezosos de mis amigos se quedaron haciendo probablemente lo que querían, apenas sé de ellos, solo mantengo contacto con Bucky, él fue el que insistió en que viniera; la verdad no me interesaba verlos. Tengo una vida y quiero avanzar, no distraerme en las estupideces que hacen, pero igual me interesa saber cómo es que han sobrevivido sin mí.

Hay alguien en especial del que quiero saber: Tony. Tony, Tony, Tony... ¿Qué habrá sido de él? La última vez que lo vi fue en la graduación, se veía tan radiante y egocéntrico como siempre, presumiendo que se graduó con honores y que ya tenía un beca para el MIT. Siempre siendo tan él con su cuerpo perfecto, pero me pregunto ¿Qué pasó después de la muerte de sus padres? Desapareció, al parecer ya no quiere llamar la atención del público, ¿Cómo es posible? Él siempre riendo y posando para las cámaras y de repente decide desaparecer como si nada. Como dije antes no me interesa verlos pero hay algo que me intriga de él, lo conozco bien, sé que hay algo diferente, que algo cambió para que tomara esa decisión, no por nada tuvimos cuatro años de relación sino me importaría una mierda que habrá pasado con él, no es que me importe demasiado, es solo la curiosidad de saber que ha sido de él.

Puede ser que sea una persona fría, pero me causa algo de nostalgia volver a ver mi antiguo hogar, y los lugares en donde íbamos con mis amigos y los lugares en donde Tony y yo nos íbamos a relajar, eran buenos tiempos pero la vida tiene que avanzar, hay que olvidar y dejar atrás lo que no sirve y es una mierda.

Bucky me ha llamado por teléfono y enviado cartas, me ha contado que tiene un club nocturno y que todos se reúnen allí los viernes en las noches, tiene buenos clientes y así se gana la vida, gracias a un club nocturno ¡Ja! Que patético, los Barnes gastaron su fortuna en pagarle los estudios a un idiota, pero es mi idiota favorito, después de todo él siempre me cubría y yo lo cubría a él.

Según él me ha contado Natasha al menos tiene un trabajo algo decente, es modelo, pero pudo aprovechar más su capacidades en vez de hacer eso, ella tenía el potencial de hacer muchas cosas, le recomendaron estudiar criminología pero decidió irse por el camino fácil. La verdad ¿A quién le gusta estudiar? A veces da flojera hacer los trabajos y leer los libros aburridos que asignan, así que comprendo un poco la decisión de ella, pero en verdad pudo tener un mejor trabajo si hubiera estudiado.

Sam, mi otro y fiel amigo, Sam. Él, bueno... no sé mucho de él, pero lo que sé es que al menos logró sacar una carrera y se dedica al periodismo. Él fue el único que tuvo que irse de Beverly Hills para trabajar en el edificio de Los Ángeles Times, pero al igual que yo él regresaba para las vacaciones.

No sé qué pasó con los demás. Clint, Sharon, Bruce, el amigo de Tony... El negro ese, llámenme racista o lo que sea pero así es el color de piel del amigo de Tony. La amiga de Tony, Virginia si no recuerdo mal. Rumlow, Víctor, Justin, Wanda, Pietro, Thor... Tantas personas que no he visto en... ¿Cuántos años? Unos... ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Tal vez tres, mi carrera universitaria es muy exigente, apenas tengo tiempo para viajar y relajarme.

Según lo que Bucky me dijo Tony sigue en Los Ángeles, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué cambió? Se veía tan entusiasmado para irse al MIT, algo salió mal entonces, algo ocurrió, lo averiguaré en tal vez unas horas. Mi avión está a punto de partir, solo quiero llegar y saber que mierda tienen preparado mis amigos para mí.

* * *

Dichosas palmeras que podía ver por la ventana del taxi, dichoso sol del calor que extrañaba, extrañaba esto, el calor, Boston era muy frío. Las personas caminando con sus camisas frescas, manga cortas, las chicas con sus mini falda y camisas cortas que enseñan el ombligo. Esto era algo tan normal para mí hace unos años, ahora estoy acostumbrado a ver a personas con abrigos, bufandas y gorros casi todo el tiempo, pero aquí era tan normal que casi todos ocuparan ésta ropa.

Recuerdos buenos y malos venían a mi mente, sentimientos encontrados era lo que sentía en esos momentos, experiencias inolvidables y feas habían pasado aquí.

Entrando a mi casa un olor a frambuesas me recibió, cuando estaba en mi último año de la secundaria a mi madre le encantaba aromatizar la casa con ese olor, al parecer eso no ha cambiado y sigue adicta a ese olor. No esperaba un recibimiento por parte de ellos, de hecho no había nadie, la casa estaba sola, no me sorprendía. Gracioso que solo ese olor me recibió, normalmente antes me recibiría el olor a cigarro que se fumaba mi padre ¿Cómo estará el viejo? Ya casi sesenta años y él seguía vivo... Pensé que se enfermaría porque consumía demasiado cigarro, no lo culpo yo igual solía consumir las drogas que Víctor vendía pero no era tanta exageración como mi padre.

Dejé mis maletas al lado de mi cama, toda mi habitación era un desastre, la ocuparon de bodega, es lo que los padres hacen cuando los hijos se van ¿No? Tuve que quitar las cajas que estaban encima de mi cama para poder recostarme. Habían unas cuantas cartas en mi mueble que está a un lado de mi cama, unas eran por parte de mis padres, mi hermano pequeño Jhonny, una de Bucky, una por parte de Natasha y otra que reconocía muy bien, no era reciente, esa carta fue escrita por Tony hace unos siete años, tal vez ya llevábamos un año juntos cuando esa carta me la envió, alguien ha estado husmeando por aquí.

Las cartas de mis padres y mi hermano básicamente me daban la bienvenida igual la de Bucky, pero en la de él me decía que abriera la carta de Natasha. Agarré la carta de mi amiga, ella como siempre elegía cartas con decoraciones exageradas. Unas grandes letras rojas por delante que decían: _"Merry Christmas"_ , un árbol de navidad con una gran estrella amarilla, regalos debajo de éste con un oso de peluche con gorro de navidad y serpentinas por todos lados.

— Exagerada —negué rodando los ojos. Abrí la carta y leí las lindas palabras de mi amiga.

> _Hey anticuado,_
> 
> _Feliz navidad amigo, ven a celebrar esta puta navidad con nosotros. Es bueno que hayas regresado, te vamos a actualizar de lo que te perdiste. ¿Cómo te fue? Estresante ¿No? Te dije la escuela es una mierda._
> 
> _¿Fiesta? La primera fumada ¿recuerdas? Hoy, 7:00 pm no faltes porfa_
> 
> _Pd. Pasé una noche con Bucky, ¿No hay problema verdad? Hay mucho que actualizarte._
> 
> _Natasha~_

La primera fumada... ¿Como podría olvidarlo? Fue la primera vez en donde me emborraché con todos mis amigos, la primera vez que besé a Tony estando borracho, por lo menos recuerdo eso, porque lo último que recuerdo es despertar en la mansión de los padres de Thor, todos estaban ahí dormidos en los sofás o en el suelo.

Creo que Natasha tiene razón es momento de saber que ha pasado durante estos últimos dos o tres años, no es que haya pasado tanto pero sinceramente conociendo a mis amigos... Han pasado muchas cosas.

* * *

Estacioné mi Corvette rojo de 1960 descapotable enfrente de la mansión blanca, muy bonita, más grande que la mía. Detalles bonitos como la fuente enfrente de ésta, las palmeras y arreglos florales del jardín que tiene por delante. Es una mansión digna de admirar cuando no hay un desastre como el que estoy viendo. Hay personas en trajes de baño, la música estaba demasiado alta, platos de comida sobre el suelo, olor a cigarro, chicas en mini faldas y vestidos provocativos, chicos en pantalones ajustados, pantalones cortos. Había de todo ahí.

Sin darle importancia a todas esas personas entré a la mansión, habían televisores con vídeo clips de muchas bandas como: AC/DC, ABBA, Pink Floyd, Queen y entre otras.

Era difícil de caminar entre tanta multitud para llegar a la sala principal, solo quería encontrar a mis amigos. Entre tanta gente sentí que me jalaron el hombro, volteo para ver quién era pero entre tanta gente solo logro divisar una cabellera oscura, quién me sacó al patio trasero en el que había una piscina.

— ¡Víctor! —digo con alegría al ver a la persona que me sacó de esa multitud.

— Steve, no creí verte por aquí amigo, ¿Cuándo viniste?

— Apenas hoy

— ¿Y esa decisión tan repentina?

— Tasha y Bucky están emocionados de verme

— Ah, claro esos dos, el hormonal y la araña —reí ante su comentario— Hey por cierto ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

— Pues la vida, ya sabes, mucho trabajo, mucha tarea —hago una mueca— Para poder pasar las materias y graduarme

— Ah si, ya me imagino, por eso nos quedamos aquí, los inútiles, los holgazanes sin un título universitario

— ¡¿Que?! ¡No! No me refería a eso, no quería, no lo decía de esa forma —Víctor se empezó a reír ante mi nerviosidad.

— No te preocupes Steve, sólo estaba bromeando —me pone una mano sobre mi hombro.

— ¿Y que tal tú? ¿Aún con el mismo negocio? —le pregunto.

— Siempre. Ha sido el mejor negocio de mi vida —voltea a ver hacia los lados, como para asegurarse de que nadie nos estuviera viendo— Ten —me entrega algo en la mano— Es un regalo de bienvenida —quita la mano sobre la mía y veo que me ha entregado un gramo de cocaína en una pequeña bolsa de plástico.

— Gracias Víctor, pero yo ya no consumo

— Oh vamos, es un regalo, no todos mis clientes reciben esto gratis. En tu caso ex cliente. Adelante, por los viejos tiempos

— Bueno... —asiento y me lo guardo en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

— Pero no le digas a nadie, hay clientes alrededor y no quiero problemas —y me guiñó un ojo.

— Claro, ¿Has visto a mis amigos?

— Sí, creo que tu mapache y la teñida están arriba, estaba Sam con ellos. Thor debe de estar aquí abajo, de hecho vi a Loki por aquí afuera

— Gracias

Ambos tomamos nuestros caminos. Subí al segundo piso y entré a la habitación en donde había un televisor y sofás. Habían unas diez personas en esa habitación, pude reconocer a una chica pelirroja, era la mejor amiga de Tony, mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápido en solo pensar que Tony estuviera ahí, revisé con mi mirada y no lo vi en ninguna parte, me sentí más relajado y empecé a caminar hacia mis amigos. Ahí estaban mis amigos, mis viejos y locos amigos.

— ¡STEVE! —Natasha fue la primera en verme y saltó del sofá para abrazarme con fuerza.

— Hola... —contesté, me estaba ahorcando y apenas podía devolverle el abrazo.

— Hey Tasha tranquila, lo vas a matar —dijo Bucky quitándola de encima mío— Hola punk, es bueno volver a verte —se acercó y me abrazó dando suaves golpes en mi espalda.

— Igual Buck —nos separamos y Sam se me acercó.

— Sigues siendo un anticuado, es una fiesta para bailar y tomar, no una boda Steve, ¿Por qué te pusiste un traje?

— Porque puedo —dije con simpleza arqueando una ceja.

— Uy, vino enojado el niño —comentó Bucky tratando de bromear mientras yo le miraba con seriedad.

— Yo creo que por mucho libro está así —dijo Natasha.

— Steve ¿Cuando vas a parar de estudiar? —dijo Sam.

— Cuando tenga mi diploma

— No pues genio —comentó Bucky.

— Es que hasta ahora te dignas ha aparecer —replicó Sam.

— Hey, saben que medicina no es una carrera fácil

— Uy, pues perdón señor médico —se burló Natasha.

— Hey ya en serio, ¿Qué tienen planeado? —pregunté, sólo quería salir ya de aquí, el olor a droga me estaba molestando.

— ¿Cómo sabes que planeamos algo? —dijo Bucky con inocencia.

— Pues es obvio que ustedes planearían algo macabro —contesté.

— Exagerado, solo te íbamos a llevar a un bar con prostitutas para ver cuánto aguantas al ver tantos cul... ¡Ah! ¡Sam!

— Shhh hey era sorpresa —le reclamó Sam después de golpearle en la espalda mientras yo elevaba una ceja.

— Ustedes, ¿Por qué lo llevaríamos a un antro? —dijo Natasha.

— Pues si yo fuera él, de tanto estudiar no me aguantaría las ganas de coger

— Tu siempre pensando con tu amiguito de abajo, ¿Verdad Bucky? —cuestionó Nat y Bucky asintió chocando los puños con Sam.

— No puedes seguir siendo un virgen, Stevie —bromeó Bucky.

— No soy virgen —dije algo molesto, en serio ya me quería ir y estos estaban diciendo puras estupideces.

— O podríamos llevarlo al boliche, rentar un auto e irnos a San Francisco...

— ¿Bromeas? San Francisco queda ha seis horas desde aquí —dijo Sam.

— O... Podemos...

— Ustedes sigan planeando a donde vamos a ir, el olor a alcohol me está matando —les dije alejándome de ellos.

— Está más rancio que antes

— Se enojó

— ¿Frustrado sexualmente?

— ¡Bucky!

Eso fue lo último que escuché de mis amigos mientras bajaba las escaleras para toparme con la multitud de gente otra vez, perfecto, pensé. Siempre me pongo molesto rápido y ese olor realmente me estaba fastidiando, quería salir de esa multitud pero alguien me agarró por el saco desprevenidamente y me besó. No sé a quién estoy besando pero besa bien, aunque su boca tenga sabor a alcohol eso labios se movían muy bien.

Al separarme me doy cuenta a quien estaba besando, no me sorprende, después de todo así es ella.

— Hola Stevie

— Sharon, ¿Sigues vendiendote como una puta?

Ella me guiñó un ojo— Los martes en la noche hay descuento

— Ah, que bien —dije alejándome de ella— No me interesa —murmuré cuando estuve lejos de ella.

Llegando al patio trasero me sentí más relajado, aún estaba el olor, pero era menos, no entiendo cómo es que ellos pueden aguantar ese olor. Estaba viendo hacia la piscina, viendo como la gente se divertía hasta que sentí que alguien me puso la mano sobre el hombro, ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cuántas veces me han agarrado el hombro hoy?, pensé.

— ¿Ya terminaron su plática estup...? —no me esperaba que al voltear vería esa cara. La cara de bebé, niño bonito y mimado estaba enfrente de mí, no había cambiado nada. Esa cara que hace unos años demostraba una superioridad, seguridad, carisma y dulzura. Él estaba enfrente de mi, después de estos años se digna a acercarse a mí después de todo, tiene los huevos de hablarme a mí después de lo que hizo. Me quedé sin palabras, no sabía que decirle.

Movió la cabeza hacia un lado para saludarme— ¿Qué ondas? —moví la cabeza hacia un lado en respuesta. Saca un cigarro, lo enciende y se lo lleva a la boca— ¿Sigues cabreado? —preguntó con el cigarro en la boca.

— Puede ser —respondí.

Él asiente y saca humo de la boca— ¿Que tal la universidad?

— Bien —dije con simpleza— ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues siendo un adicto?

— ¿Hmmm? —exclamó con confusión aspirando el tabaco del cigarro para luego expulsar el humo.

— No has cambiado nada, sigues igual —él sólo me sonrió y levantó los hombros— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Que no se supone que te ibas al MIT?

— La vida... Amm —movió los ojos para otro lado y unos segundos después me miró otra vez— Cambia... ¿Sabes? Tal vez eso no era para mí... —y volvió a hacer lo mismo— Por eso me quedé aquí... —decía sin mirarme a los ojos, parecía distraído— Y... Pues aquí estoy —dijo y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Pasaron unos segundos y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado. Con confusión y cabreado de saber a que miraba, volteo para ver a qué estaba viendo Tony, no logré captar que carajos le distraía tanto y sentí su mano en mi hombro— Fue bueno verte... —le miro y se quitó el cigarro de la boca— Feliz noche —me sonrió con esos labios que solían ser mi adicción y esa sonrisa característica de él. Se alejó de mí para entrar a la mansión.

Diablos... Nunca pensé que volvería a verlo, no de esta manera, seguía igual, seguía siendo Tony Stark, pero sabía que seguía siendo un hipócrita, había algo ahí, lo sé bien. Sus respuestas a mi pregunta no me convencieron, recuerdo lo emocionado que estaba cuando iba a ir al MIT, lo presumía con todos. Recuerdo cuando me lo contó, su gran sonrisa y los saltitos que daba, nos besamos con pasión, lo celebramos con un pequeño pastel y sus donas favoritas, estaba orgullosos de él. Recuerdo que mis padres lo felicitaron, mi madre hizo una cena especial para él, en verdad que mi madre lo quería mucho. Mi hermano Jhonny quien tenía un año en ese tiempo, se unió a la celebración y Tony y yo jugamos unos momentos con él.

Mi relación con Tony empezó cuando entramos a la secundaria, amor a primera vista, muy bonito todo, éramos unos cursis y melosos, no éramos tóxicos. Debo de admitir que fue una relación que me hizo sentir bien, pero esos finales felices que inventan los cuentos de hadas no existen, siempre había algo en medio que no lo permitía.

¿Qué carajos pasó? ¿Por qué se quedó? ¿Tanto esfuerzo que hizo y para nada? Que patético. Sabía que estaba teniendo problemas en casa pero él mismo me dijo que cuando fuera al MIT iba a escapar de los arranques de ira de su padre y las humillaciones de su madre. Luego sus padres fallecieron ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no se fue?

— ¡Steve! Con que aquí estás —escucho la voz de Sam y volteo para ver que mis amigos se aproximan.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso se perdieron? —dije burlonamente.

— No jodas, Thor tiene una mansión enorme —dijo Bucky.

— ¿Ya decidieron adónde vamos a ir? —Bucky estaba a punto de abrir la boca y me adelanto en interrumpirlo— Un lugar en donde no sea un antro y Bucky se descontrole al ver culos

— Éste ya me conoce bien —se burló Bucky.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a tu discoteca mapache? —preguntó Sam.

— Nah, los sábados y domingos siempre es un desastre, y peor mañana es navidad. Clint se hace cargo por mí

— ¿Clint trabaja para ti? —pregunté y él asintió.

— Te actualizaremos en el camino Steve —dijo Natasha y nos dirigimos a la salida.

* * *

Yo conducía mi Corvette rojo, Sam iba en medio y Bucky iba al otro extremo con Nat encima de él, mi auto no tiene asientos traseros, así que les tocó ir así.

— ...Y pues Thor y Loki al final se hicieron pareja, tanto les costó que se dieran cuenta —me venía comentando Sam.

— Ay si, hubieras visto a Loki cuando salió del clóset, estaba repitiendo: soy gay, soy gay. Y después empezó a restregarse encima de Thor. El pobre no tenía idea del porqué Loki estaba haciéndolo, pero le gustó y después se fueron —comentó Bucky.

— ¿Y todo eso en tu discoteca? —pregunté.

— Sí, lástima que estaban borrachos, o sea Loki salió del clóset estando borracho. Días después ellos nos dijeron que estaban juntos —terminó de contar Buck— Por lo menos Odín no desheredó a Thor, pero Laufey casi mata a Loki, no así literal pero le dio una buena puteada

— Hey, ese lenguaje Buck. Te has hecho muy mal hablado —le regañé.

— Meh

Llegamos a nuestro destino, al restaurante en el que solíamos ir todos los viernes después de clases y durante la vacaciones y en donde llevé a Tony a nuestra primera cita.

Al bajarme del auto se me calló el regalo de Víctor y lo recogí rápidamente del suelo.

Escuché un jadeo sorprendido cerca de mi— Steve, ¿Qué andabas haciendo con eso? —escuché la voz de Natasha. Volteé a verla con una mirada nerviosa— Adivino ¿Von Doom? —asentí y me llevé un dedo a los labios, Natasha asintió y le restó importancia volteándose para entrar al restaurante.

Era un lugar nostálgico y era aún más nostálgico que nos sentáramos en la mesa en la que siempre solíamos elegir, hasta el fondo a la par de la pared.

Me actualizaron de todo. Al parecer como me dijeron antes Clint trabaja para Bucky; Pietro y Wanda tomaron el mando de la empresa de sus padres; Justin Hammer iba a ser el siguiente sucesor de Industrias Hammer, la competencia de Industrias Stark, no es que Justin me agrade pero ese chico tenía el ego muy inflado que Tony siempre lograba derribar; Rumlow trabaja con Víctor; Bruce estudia la carrera de medicina, igual que yo; Sharon la misma puta de siempre, pero igual consiguió un trabajo en una cafetería; El amigo negro de Tony, me hicieron el favor del recordar su nombre, bueno su apodo, Rhodey, él se fue al ejército; Thor trabaja con su padre y Loki logró que su padre aceptara su orientación sexual; y por último Virginia, ella trabaja en Industrias Stark y estudiaba al mismo tiempo.

— Esperen, si ella trabajaba en Industrias Stark, ¿Por qué Tony no? —todos levantaron los hombros ante mi pregunta— Pensé que aún así sin haber ido al MIT él trabajaba en Industrias Stark —Sé que dije que no me importaba mucho, pero carajo, yo sabía lo importante que era para él enorgullecer a su padre y ser el CEO de la empresa.

— Ni idea punk, desde que sus padres murieron él decidió alejarse de todos. No quiere hablar con nadie. Tasha y yo quisimos hablar con él un día pero no se dejó

— De hecho, él siempre anda con lentes oscuros, bueno, casi siempre, y también la mayoría del tiempo que lo veo en las discotecas anda con camisas manga larga, uf, como si no hiciera calor —comentó Nat.

¿Discotecas? ¿Clubs nocturnos?, pensé. ¿Sigue queriendo ir para ser el centro de atención?

— Solo sé que cuando te fuiste él tuvo una relación con su mejor amiga, que no duró mucho —comentó Sam.

— Por lo que Justin me contó, cuando sus padres murieron no pudo tomar control sobre la empresa, el socio de su padre logró quitarle su herencia —informó Nat.

— Bueno, supongo que supo arreglárselas para seguir adelante —dije restándole importancia.

Y así se terminó el tema de Tony Stark y no se volvió a tocar más durante toda la noche. Era intrigante el comportamiento de él, de sus decisiones. Todo de Tony Stark era intrigante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer (◍•ᴗ•◍)


	2. Alma herida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro cap! Espero que les guste

La luz me molestaba los ojos, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, o simplemente no lo recordaba. Desperté en una habitación que no reconocía, estaba en una cama con sábanas blancas y había un chico desnudo a la par mía, parecía unos dos años menor que yo, tal vez pasé la noche con él, después de todo Bucky logró que pasara la noche con alguien, ese idiota pervertido.

Mañana de navidad y me doy cuenta que me acosté con alguien, gracias amigo.

Me levanto y empiezo a vestirme y salgo de la habitación, parece ser un motel, me dirijo a lo que parece ser la recepción y ahí estaba... ¿Rumlow? ¿Rumlow trabaja en un motel? ¿Víctor tiene un motel?

— ¿Brock? —llamé su atención al llegar a la recepción.

Él levantó la cabeza y me miró confundido— ¿Steve?

— El mismo

— Viejo, ¿Cómo has estado? Al fin decides venir a _Los Ángeles_ —me dice mientras estrechamos nuestras manos.

— Bucky, él me obligó

Se empezó a reír— Me imagino ¿Cuándo volviste?

— Ayer —contesté y abrió los ojos como plato.

— Wow, y te trajo aquí como una bienvenida —empezó a carcajear— No me sorprende, Sam vino unos días antes que tú y Bucky lo trajo ese mismo día. Es un adicto al sexo —decía entre risas.

— Disculpa pero ando un poco perdido, ¿Dónde estoy?

— ¿No te lo dijo? —negué— Oh bueno, estás en el motel en el que se ofrecen servicios sexuales, por cierto por ser tú te haré un descuento

— Amm... Gracias... —dije algo confundido. Seguía sin comprender algunas cosas, si Rumlow trabaja aquí significa que éste negocio es de Víctor, ayer mis amigos me dijeron que Brock trabaja para Doom. Entonces aparte de las drogas ¿Se está dedicando a la prostitución?

— ¿Sabes el número de la habitación en la que pasaste la noche? —levanté los hombros haciendo una mueca y negando— ¿Al menos recuerdas por dónde está?

— Creo que sí

Brock me explicó que depende del número de la habitación el precio aumenta o baja –hay cincuenta habitaciones– si el número es mayor el precio es alto y si es menor el precio es bajo, depende de la habitación asignada a la prostituta o prostituto. Las prostitutas o prostitutos más solicitados por los clientes tienen la habitación con un número alto. Al parecer Bucky adquirió un prostituto con un precio regular para mí. La habitación dieciséis fue en la que desperté, tuve que pagar por los servicios que recibí, Bucky hubiera sido más amable en pagar ya que fue idea suya.

Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando un señor que parecía de unos cuarenta años se acercó a la recepción y se puso a la par mía.

— ¿Habitación cuarenta y dos? —preguntó el hombre.

Brock agarró el cuaderno que estaba sobre su escritorio y se detuvo abruptamente, luego me volteó a ver con los ojos abiertos y volvió a ver hacia el cuaderno rápidamente.

— Am... Si... Un segundo —dijo pasando las páginas del cuaderno. ¿Qué carajos fue eso? Tenía una mirada de confusión en esos momentos.

— ¿Acaso escuché habitación cuarenta y dos? —escuché una voz femenina por detrás. Volteé a ver y era Sharon.

— Con que aquí trabajas —le digo burlonamente.

Ella jadeó con sorpresa— ¡Stevie! ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo acercándose.

— Bucky —respondí.

— Oh, típico —dijo Sharon.

— Lo siento, la habitación cuarenta y dos ya está reservada —interrumpió la voz de Brock. El hombre que solicitó la habitación se retiró sin decir nada, pero se le notó la cara de fastidio que puso antes de irse.

— Esa siempre está ocupada, bueno casi siempre —comentó Sharon con una risita para voltearse hacia Brock— ¿Ya le dijiste? —y me volteó a ver.

— Sharon —dijo Rumlow.

— ¿Decirme qué? —pregunté. Sharon abrió los ojos como plato ante mi pregunta y empezó a reírse— ¿Decirme qué, Sharon? —insistí pero ella no paraba de reírse y morderse el labio inferior.

— Brocky, actualiza al pobre de Steve, tengo que irme, tengo que estar lista para ésta noche, ¿Asistirás? —Brock asintió ante la pregunta de Sharon— Nos vemos entonces —y después de decir eso me miró, se paró de puntitas para dejarme un beso en la mejilla y retirarse con una gran sonrisa.

— Brock, ¿A qué se refería ella? —llamé su atención.

— Ah, a nada importante en realidad —dijo cerrando su cuaderno abruptamente— Es solo que Víctor organiza fiestas en la noche de Navidad y pues es para todo el público, si eso... Y puedes llegar si quieres... Es en su mansión

Eso no me convenció del todo, pero mejor no perdería el tiempo en tartar de saber que era lo que Sharon insinuaba, si eran asuntos que no me incumbía ¿Para qué preguntar más? Puede valer una mierda.

— Oh, gracias, pero tengo la cena de navidad con mis padres y amigos, gracias de todos modos —Brock sólo asintió.

Mi Corvette estaba estacionado en el parqueo del motel, por lo menos mis amigos no se lo robaron, sé que son capaces de hacerlo. Me subí a mi auto y me puse rumbo hacia mi casa, necesitaba un cambio de ropa y también quería ver si mi familia estaba allí, eran como las siete de la mañana, deben de estar allí o si no están tuvieron que salir por las compras.

Estacioné el Corvette detrás del auto de mis padres, al parecer les dio flojera de levantarse temprano para ir a comprar la comida de la cena navideña, ha de ser la edad, Joseph ya tiene 57 y mi madre 53, fue un verdadero milagro que Jhonny naciera sano, mi madre lo tuvo a los 49, pero mi hermanito nació fuerte y sano.

Entrando a mi casa ese olor característico a frambuesa llegó a mi nariz y me relajó, me sentía un poco mareado por lo que consumí ayer. Escuché las risas de mi hermano, provenían de la sala de estar, estaba sentado frente al televisor viendo una caricatura, me acerqué cautelosamente detrás de él y le empecé a atacar con cosquillas, estalló a carcajadas y empezó a luchar para liberarse del ataque de cosquillas. Mis padres se levantaron por las risas de Jhonny, al fin pude saludarlos, mi madre me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dijo cuánto me extrañaba, mi padre solo me dio un abrazo.

Después de esa bienvenida por parte de mi familia fui a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, tenía que ir a comprar los benditos regalos de mis amigos, sino ellos me matarían, aunque me guste ver sus caras cuando están cabreados no los decepcionaré con sus regalos. A Bucky probablemente le compraré condones y lubricantes o un desodorante para que no ande apestando tanto; Sam a él tal vez una rasuradora para que se afeite esa horrible barba de candado, sin ofender no le queda bien o no sé ya veré qué hay para él en la tienda; Nat... ¿Qué le puedo regalar a ella? ¿Cosméticos? ¿Un peluche? Carajo... ¿Por qué es tan difícil comprarle un regalo a éstos estúpidos?

Solo quería estar en paz y no pensar tanto en los regalos, la cena y todo lo demás, estaba cansado y me dolía la cabeza, _gracias Bucky,_ pensé fastidiado, por su culpa estoy cabreado ahora mismo.

Salí de mi casa, me puse mis lentes oscuros y encendí mi auto, me quería distraer de todo, siempre me pongo de mal humor rápido y en esos momentos quería que me dejaran solo, que no me hablaran y me dejaran tranquilo. Para distraerme un poco me bajé a una cafetería que estaba cerca de mi casa, compraría algo de tomar y comer, pero esos planes se fueron a la mierda cuando escuché aquella risa, genial, que coincidencia, de todos lo malditos lugares en _Beverly Hills_ ¡¿en esta cafetería tenía que estar él?! ¡Justo cuando más cabreado estoy!

Lo vi de reojo para ver en donde estaba, él se encontraba en una de las mesas que estaban al fondo pegadas a la pared, al parecer hablando muy animadamente con esa persona que no podía verle el rostro porque estaba de espaldas. Tony se veía tan contento hablando con esa persona, por veces apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y hacía una sonrisa embobada, él solía hacer esas sonrisas conmigo, para mí. Lo podía escuchar reírse y al verlo de nuevo de reojo podía ver como ese extraño posaba su mano encima de la de Tony, en esos momentos sentía mi sangre hervir en furia, ¿Por qué estoy celoso? Él ya no es mi pareja, pero sabía que aún estaba ese sentimiento por él, malditas emociones. Ahora estoy más cabreado que antes.

¿Por qué se tardan tanto para preparar mi bebida y darme mi comida? Solo me están haciendo cabrearme aún más, quería ya mi orden para acercarme y escuchar de que hablaban, no quería que fuera demasiado tarde y se fueran. Unos cinco minutos después me entregaron mi bebida y comida ¡Al fin! Me fui a sentar detrás de ellos, no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, parecían estar en una especie de burbuja que nadie podría sacarlos de ahí.

— ... A la izquierda al fondo. Vamos Ty, has ido unas cuatro veces y no te acuerdas —fue lo primero que logré escuchar al sentarme en la mesa.

— Es que estaba un poco oscuro, pero lo que menos me importa en esos momentos es fijarme en los pasillos —decía la voz ronca de ese hombre. Tony rió ante ese comentario, ugh, ¿De qué carajos estaban hablando?

— ¿Llegarás y te veo allí? ¿A las once?

— A las once —dijo el tipo— ¿Nos vamos? —¡No! ¡No se vayan! ¡Quiero saber de lo que estaban hablando!

Vi como Tony y ese hombre salían, le puede ver un poco el rostro y no se me hizo nada familiar. Mierda, ¿Acaso Tony tiene una relación con él? El sujeto al que Tony llamó "Ty" tiene su brazo detrás del hombro de Anthony y le está acariciando el cabello. Y así ambos salieron de esa cafetería.

Lo bueno era que Tony no me reconoció y no sospechó que alguien con gorra y lentes oscuros que estaba sentado detrás de él era yo.

¿En qué mierda te estás metiendo? ¿A las once? ¿En dónde verás a ese tipo? Es navidad por amor al cielo, conozco a Tony y él no andaría con cualquiera en navidad, antes se reuniría conmigo o con sus amigos.

Se supone que a mí no me importa, ni me incumbe y que me puede valer mierda. No tenía nada de interés en ver a mis amigos ni en verlo a él, solo tenía la curiosidad de saber que ha sido de él. Pero por dios, casi tuve un arranque de celos al verlo con ese tipo, y ahora tengo aún más curiosidad de saber más. ¿Por qué estás así, Tony? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué pasó con tus sueños? ¿Por qué mierda no tratas de luchar para recuperar la empresa de tu padre? Todas esas preguntas me pueden valer mierda, pero ahora quiero saber... ¡A la mierda conque no me interesa! ¡Sí me interesa!

Estaba decidido a conseguir respuestas hoy mismo.

* * *

Ya eran las siete de la noche, mi familia y yo estábamos esperando a mis amigos para poder empezar la cena de navidad. Mi hermano estaba enfrente del árbol viendo embobado hacia los regalos que recibió de mis tíos y socios de mis padres.

— Mamá ¿Puedo abrir ya mis regalos? —Ah Jhonny, tan desesperado como siempre.

— No amor, tienes que cenar primero —le decía mi mamá a mi hermano.

En eso tocaron la puerta principal y fui abrirle a mis amigos que llegaron con todos sus regalos en la mano y postre.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! —exclamó Natasha y me abrazó. Luego se separó y entró.

— Feliz navidad, punk —dijo Bucky dándome unos golpes cariñosos en la espalda y entró.

— Hey amigo, espero que haya buena música y que la comida no esté quemada o cruda —me dijo Sam y le tiré una mirada seria— Es que en la última navidad que estuviste aquí, sin ofender, a tu madre le quedó feo el pavo, estaba cruda la carne que comí, casi me enfermo horriblemente y te iba a hacer pagar por mis medicamentos

— A pues no comas y te serviré la comida del gato de Jhonny

— Hey relájate —me puso una mano en el hombro— Solo espero que mi regalo no sea una mierda —sonreí por su comentario.

Bucky y Tasha ya habían saludado a mis padres, nos fuimos a sentar a los sofás de la sala de estar.

— Y por favor, Bucky, no vayas a hacer ningún comentario que tenga que ver con el sexo —no quería ponerme en ridículo. Bucky a veces no se toma las cosas en serio como lo está haciendo ahorita, me lanzó una mirada pícara

— Hmm, está bien. Por cierto, ¿te gustó mi regalo de navidad?

— ¿Te refieres al motel? —él asintió— Gracias Buck, pero hubieras sido más amable en pagar por el servicio —extendí mi mano y empecé a mover mis dedos adelante y hacia atrás-—Me lo debes —le dije y rodó los ojos. Sacó su billetera y me entregó el dinero.

— Tengo hambre —dijo Natasha.

— Ya sabes que a mí me puedes.... ¡Auch! Ok está bien nada de comentarios así —se disculpó después de que le pegara en el brazo. A veces no logro comprender cómo es que estos llegaron a ser mis amigos.

La cena trascurrió con normalidad, Bucky se comportó pero dijo unos comentarios que me dejaron en vergüenza. Ya era normal que mis amigos vinieran para navidad, no porque sus padres no los quisieran en casa, sino que ellos vienen por su voluntad.

Eso me recuerda a una navidad en la que Tony vino de improvisto, se había peleado con su padre enfrente de todos los socios que llegaron a su casa para la cena de navidad. Vino a mi casa cuando nosotros estábamos terminando de cenar, en esa cena de navidad solo era mi familia, mis tíos, primos y familiares lejanos. Venía temblando del miedo y lo llevé a mi habitación, lo tranquilicé y lo abracé. Estábamos en el penúltimo año de la secundaria y las peleas de Tony con su padre habían aumentado. Recuerdo que lloró sobre mi hombro. Era la única persona con la que era más abierta con mis sentimientos, con mis amigos y las personas soy diferente, pero con él era todo era maravilloso, él lograba soltarme risas, era muy amoroso con él, éramos demasiado melosos y mis amigos se burlaban y quejaban de que porqué no era así con ellos. Tony era mi mundo, él era todo para mí, era un alma al que sentía que tenía que cuidar y querer. Pensé que íbamos a durar para siempre, pero ese día me traicionó y no podré perdonarlo jamás, él lo hizo primero no yo, la misma estupidez estaba a punto de ocurrir conmigo, pero él fue primero.

Imbécil, idiota, estúpido. Siempre presumiendo que era más inteligente que todos. Antes me sentía orgulloso de sus logros, estaba feliz por él. No puedo culpar a Víctor, él solo hacía su negocio, Tony era el descontrolado que le empezó a comprar cocaína y heroína, también consumía cigarros, pero la cocaína lo tenía atrapado. Se hizo adictivo, yo también consumía pero no llegué a la exageración como él. Me harté de que siempre llorara, trataba de ayudarlo pero me estresaba su adicción. Ya no lo podía soportar el último año de la secundaria, siempre que podía consumía cocaína, no podía parar, llegaba a mi casa después de las peleas con su padre, pero lo más sorprendente a pesar de que estaba teniendo problemas de adicción y problemas con su familia él siempre demostraba lo contrario, delante de sus amigos seguía siendo el brillante Tony Stark, solo yo sabía lo que estaba pasando detrás de esa máscara de egocentrismo. 

Hoy en la tarde logré contactarme con la mejor amiga de Tony, mejor dicho ex mejor amiga. Según Virginia me contó, Howard descubrió que Tony se gastó el dinero en drogas y lo echó de su casa, eso pasó unas semanas después de que nos graduamos, yo ya me había ido. Pepper trató de apoyar a Tony.

— _Es un alma herida que tiene que ser salvada_ —fueron las palabras de Virginia.

Pepper al igual que yo no aguantó la adicción de Tony, dejó a Tony solo, que siguiera por su cuenta, ya no podía cargar con él, lo abandonó y me expresó que se siente arrepentida de lo que hizo. Tony está solo, no tiene a nadie, no sé en donde vive, no sé donde trabaja. Virginia no pudo contestar a todas mis preguntas, ella me dijo que Tony tenía que responderme algunas si quería saber respuestas y otras preguntas que le hice simplemente no sabía las respuestas. ¿Por qué no se fue al MIT? Virginia sólo me dijo que Tony le explicó una sema antes de que Howard lo echara de su casa que simplemente ya no podía tomar la beca... eso no tenía ningún sentido, él tenía un sueño, una meta, un futuro. Hablando de futuro Pepper me explicó que el socio de Howard, Obadiah Stane, logró quitarle todo a Tony, se quedó sin nada, él no tiene nada...

Pepper me dijo que ha tratado de hablar nuevamente con él, pero él simplemente no se deja, no quiere hablar con nadie. Virginia me contó que la última vez que vio a Tony él tenía un hematoma en la curva que unía su cuello con su hombro que trataba de ser escondido estúpidamente por maquillaje, en su cara igual, llevaba lentes oscuros que apenas se lograba alcanzar a ver un hematoma por debajo de su ojo. ¿Por qué Tony? ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayuden? ¿Qué te pasa? en solo pensar en esas preguntas empiezo a creer que realmente me importa saber lo que pasa con él, sé que dije que no me interesaba verlo, pero por lo que Virginia me contó necesito saber más de él. Él es el único que me hace sentir así, blando, cuando estábamos juntos me preocupaba por él, ahora estoy empezando a sentir la misma sensación.

Natasha mencionó que Tony casi siempre llevaba lentes oscuros, ¿Será por eso? ¿Será por esos hematomas? ¿Por qué le golpean? Agh, ¿En qué te metiste Anthony? Ya trataron de ayudarle mis amigos pero no se deja. ¿Qué pasó con sus otros amigos? El tal Rhodey, Bruce. Virginia me contó que Bruce ya no soportaba a Tony, le estresaba que él llegara a tocarle la puerta y pedirle posada o que entrara a su casa sin permiso, él no tenía hogar y su amigo lo rechazaba, pensé que Bruce era más tolerante, pero dejó abandonado a su amigo, se fue a estudiar y perdió comunicación con él, vaya amigo que tenías Anthony. Rhodey simplemente no pudo ayudarle, se fue al servicio militar y no regresó. Tal vez Anthony esté destinado a ser rechazado y estar solo. No es que quiera ayudarlo, fue su culpa también, su adicción lo llevó a este punto.

Lo único que quiero es saber que carajos pasa con él, solo eso, no me interesa ayudarlo, es un traidor de mierda que no merece nada. ¿Podré perdonarlo? No creo, confiaba en él, él también confiaba en mi, fue él quien lo hizo, yo no, tal vez yo lo iba a hacer, pero él se adelantó. ¿Es odio lo que siento? ¿Me estoy contradiciendo? La verdad no sé que pensar, todo tema que tenga que ver con Tony Stark me deja mareado.


	3. Llamada inesperada

Pensando mucho en Anthony me había distraído de la conversación que mis padres y amigos estaban teniendo. Eran las diez de la noche, la cena acabó y mis padres me avisaron que tenían que ir a la casa de uno de sus socios por compromiso. Bucky aprovechó en decirnos que podíamos ir a relajarnos a otro lugar, sabíamos a qué se refería. Les comenté que Brock me mencionó que había una fiesta en la mansión de Víctor y que podíamos llegar, aceptaron y llegamos a esa extravagante mansión que le pertenecía a Doom.

Había más desorden en esta fiesta, habían más personas aquí, más que las de ayer en la casa de Thor. Bucky se veía entusiasmado, seguro porque habían muchos culos en esa fiesta, ¿Cómo es que Natasha no se molesta por eso? Ellos dos parecían amantes, la carta que recibí de ella decía que se acostó con él, supongo que solo fue una noche y ya, en estos tiempos ahora las cosas son así, sexo es solo sexo, no hay sentimientos, una noche es una noche, que también se puede repetir.

En este tipo de fiestas no hay reglas, si quieres llevar drogas, llévalas; si quieres tener relaciones ahí mismo, hazlo; si quieres ir desnudo, nadie te detiene; ¿una orgía? adelante, nadie te va a decir nada. Nadie me va a decir nada porque llevo la cocaína que me dio Víctor, y en efecto entré a los baños y nadie me dijo nada, era normal, nadie te iba a delatar porque todos estaban ahí haciendo los mismo, el baño servía para el consumo de la cocaína.

Después de consumir toda la sustancia me sentía mareado, fue mucho y no la compartí. Para relajarme me fui a sentar en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar menos ruidosa, pero eso no significa que hay un montón de personas bailando y tomando. Cerré mis ojos y puse las manos sobre mi estómago, empezaba a sentirme adormilado. Pasaron unos minutos y volví a abrir mis ojos, vi a Bucky acercándose a mí, rodé los ojos, ya va a venir a decirme que vaya con él a tomar o que me acueste con alguien o tal vez me diga una estupidez.

— Ahí estás. Punk, no seas aguafiestas y disfruta. Mira —me dijo Buck señalándome un grupo de chicas y chicos que estaban al otro lado de la sala— ¿Por qué no les vas a hablar? 

— Tengo sueño —le respondí.

— Eres un anciano —levanté los hombros e hice una mueca ante su comentario. Tony solía decirme así— Hey, mira —se sentó a la par mía y le volteé a ver— Hay mucha gente que está diciendo que el chico de la habitación cuarenta y dos está aquí, no sé quien es. ¿Por qué no intentas acercarte a ese misterioso chico? —me dijo con una mirada pícara— Siempre lo escucho en el motel esa famosa habitación, tuve curiosidad e intenté reservar esa habitación unas veces pero nunca tuve oportunidad. ¿Por qué no averiguas por mí?

El chico de la habitación cuarenta y dos... Habitación cuarenta y dos... Motel... Sharon... Rumlow... ¿El prostituto de esa famosa habitación cuarenta y dos estaba aquí? Dos coincidencias en este día. ¿Quién era? Sharon en la mañana se reía como una loca al mencionar esa habitación, sé que dije que me podía valer mierda pero mi estúpida curiosidad me está matando.

— Está bien —respondí— ¿Tienes idea de dónde está? —Bucky negó.

Me levanté del sofá y empecé a caminar, me estaba tambaleando. Era una mansión, ese chico podría estar en cualquier lado, subí al segundo piso y entré a la sala más grande en la que habían un montón de personas bailando, besándose, tocándose, tomando y todas esas cosas. Me acerqué a una barra en dónde pedí un whisky, tenían que ser casi las once porque llegaban más personas, y entre más tarde más se llena el lugar.

¿Por qué no podía sacar a Tony de mi mente? Solo he estado pensando en él durante toda la noche. Empezaba a sentir calor, sentía mis ojos hinchados, cada sorbo de whisky que daba algunas gotas se resbalaban de mi boca hasta llegar a mi barbilla y seguir deslizándose manchando mi camisa blanca. Mi vista estaba perdida en algún punto de la sala hasta que algo me llamó la atención... Tony... Ese maldi... ¿Cómo se atrevía? Que asco por dios. Estaban en un sofá, Tony estaba encima de un hombre, restregando su trasero encima de la gran erección de ese sujeto, se besuqueaban ferozmente mientras el tipo apretujaba el trasero de Tony con fuerza. _Andas de puto ¿no? Anthony, ¿te gustó tanto serme infiel para ser la puta de todos?_ , pensé con rabia. Ya no podía soportar ver como ese sujeto metía sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Anthony, decidido a pararlo, me levanté y me acerqué a ellos. Jalé del cuello de la camisa a Tony para apartarlo y darle un puñetazo en la cara a ese hombre. Agarré la muñeca de Tony y lo empecé a arrastrar por los pasillos, la gente nos miraba pero no decían nada.

Tony forcejeaba pero no podía soltarse de mi agarre, noté que había perdido fuerza. Tenía unas ganas de gritarle por estar haciendo eso, ¿Por qué me siento tan molesto? Ya sé que ya no es mi pareja, pero dios, no soportaba verlo de esa manera, como si su cuerpo fuera para todos. Llegamos a un pasillo que estaba solitario y sólo habían puertas, lo empujé contra la pared y lo besé con fuerza. ¿En serio estaba haciendo esto? Definitivamente extrañaba besar esos labios, y con solo pensar que ese hombre lo estaba besando aumenté la intensidad del beso, mordía su labio inferior y podía escuchar como se quejaba por la falta de aire, no lo dejaría escapar. Su lengua y la mía jugaban ferozmente, Tony agarró mi camisa y la apretó con sus dedos, lo apreté más contra la pared y empecé a restregar mi erección contra la suya, un jadeo excitante salió de su boca, eso me prendió más y puse una mano por detrás de su cuello para acercarlo. Nos separamos por falta de aire, joder, como extrañaba hacerle eso, extrañaba ser el único en dejar esos labios hinchados.

Nuestras respiraciones era lo único que se podía escuchar por todo el pasillo, nos quedamos viendo unos segundos y él habló:

— Hola...

Su cara mostraba nostalgia, tristeza y una pequeña sonrisa mostraban sus labios. Podría mandarlo a la mismísima mierda ahora mismo, pero no podía, de verdad no podía ¿Cómo hace para ponerme de ésta manera Tony? Disfruté demasiado ese beso...

— Te extrañé... —dije inconscientemente y le sonreí mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su sien. ¿En verdad lo extrañaba? ¿Después de lo que hizo? ¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo Rogers?

Él no respondió al instante solo vi que sus ojos se humedecieron y me miraron con sorpresa, sus ojos eran tan hermosos, grandes y expresivos— Yo también... —respondió. No dijo nada más y me abrazó con fuerza, escondió su cara en mi hombro y sentí que mi camisa se empezaba a humedecer, sus uñas apretaban con fuerza, sus sollozos eran fuertes y se aferraba a mí con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que lo alejaran de mí.

Lo único que hice cuando me abrazó fue posar una mano sobre su espalda para sobarle pero tembló ante mi tacto, al ver eso decidí sobarle sus cabellos castaños, estaban suaves, siempre que le solía acariciar el cabello me relajaba. Puse mi mano suavemente detrás de su hombro para que no se exaltara como lo hizo antes.

Y aquí es donde me pregunto... ¿Ésto es real? ¿Por qué no estoy enojado? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no puedo estar enojado con él? Debería tener un odio hacia él después de lo que hizo... Debería estar resentido... ¿Por qué en el fondo siento que debo perdonarlo? ¿Por qué mi conciencia me dice que no lo odie?... Mierda, Anthony Stark... ¿Qué me has hecho? Tú siempre fuiste el único de volverme así, vulnerable, blando, con un corazón abierto y capaz de sentir amor. Él me hace sentir maravilloso y especial...

¿Serán los efectos del alcohol y la droga? Sí, eso debe ser. Esto no es más que una fantasía de que así íbamos a terminar si las cosas se arreglarían entre nosotros y una mierda

¿Acaso tengo un trastorno emocional? Hace unos momentos pensaba en que él me podía volver loco por amor y lo maravilloso que me hace sentir y ahora pienso que esto es una mierda. ¿Cuántas veces me he contradicho ya? Soy un imbécil.

Ya no importa, ya no importa nada, no me importa en dónde estamos, no me importa ahora de lo que pasó en el pasado, me importa una mierda todo, solo me importa tenerlo a él. Entramos a unas de esas habitaciones e hicimos el amor como solíamos hacerlo, lo hice gemir como tanto me gustaba, como arqueaba la espalda cada vez que lo hacía mío, dejaba marcas en su cuello, sentía como arañaba mi espalda, gritaba mi nombre, sí hazlo, hazlo, eres mío. Extrañaba con locura esto, ser el causante de sus gemidos, amo ver su cara cada vez que llega al orgasmo, cada vez que toco ese punto dulce.

— ¡Ah! —si, eso es, siéntelo.

Tres años tuvieron que pasar para volver a sentir esto. No sé si arrepentirme de esto, pensaré en eso luego, quiero disfrutar esta noche con la persona que fue el amor de mi vida, todo lo demás se puede ir a la mierda. Sé que es solo esta noche, en la mañana tendré que irme, la magia de este momento se acabaría ¿Es esto la magia de la navidad?

Pude notar unos pequeños hematomas en su cuerpo y un cicatriz no tan reciente que no les di tanta importancia por los deseos de hacerlo mío ya. Tenerlo entre mis manos y volver a sentir lo apretado que era, esto se acabaría en unas horas...

* * *

Despertar y ver su rostro tranquilo me llegó ese sentimiento de nostalgia, ternura y tristeza. Acaricié los cabellos de su sien ¿Cuántas veces he dicho: "extrañaba eso"? Eso era lo que pasaba, extraño despertar con él a la par mía.

Tenía que irme, mis padres deben de estar en casa y tal vez ya sospechan a donde fui. No tenía ganas para levantarme, quería quedarme un rato más.

— ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte? —susurré mientras miraba como descansaba y escuchaba su tranquila respiración. Se veía tan tranquilo y en paz... Me gustaba verlo así siempre, que esté a salvo y feliz.

Simplemente ya no puedo tener resentimiento por él, ahora me da lástima, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hizo.

Me levanté y cambié, antes de girar la perilla de la puerta volteé para verle descansar una vez más y luego salí. Saliendo de ese pasillo habían personas dormidas y otras desorientadas por la loca noche que tuvieron. Traté de buscar a mis amigos por esa mansión pero no los encontré, otra vez me abandonaron, apuesto que Bucky tuvo una noche loca, tal vez tuvo suerte de encontrar a ese chico de la habitación cuarenta y dos y se fue con él a ese motel, de seguro, él es muy capaz de eso.

Encendí mi Corvette y fui camino a casa. Durante todo el transcurso del viaje estaba pensando en lo que hice con Tony, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza, por dios, iba a chocar si seguía pensando en como le hice el amor. Fue otra coincidencia encontrarme a Tony allí, a lo que me lleva a una pregunta ¿Qué hacía Tony allí? ¿No se suponía que a las once iba a ver a alguien o escuché mal lo que dijo en la cafetería? Espero que no se vaya a ilusionar de lo que pasó en la noche, no podía volver con él, él tiene que entender que ayer solo fue sexo...

Llegando a mi casa todo estaba silencioso, al parecer mis padres estaban dormidos, yo igual necesito una siesta, me sentía tan cansado, fui un idiota en consumir toda esa cocaína. Habían envoltorios de regalos rasgados sobre el sofá, Jhonny es un ansioso, pude observar que le regalaron una bicicleta, la consola de _Atari_ , una caja de cartón en el que supongo venían esos juguetes _Playmobil_ y entre otras cosas, ni yo era así de consentido pero Jhonny es un niño muy especial, cariñoso y tierno. Recuerdo cuando Tony lo cargaba se veían adorables, o cuando Tony a veces le daba de comer las risas de Jhonny era lo que se escuchaba.

_Tony..._

Quité los envoltorios, me aventé al sofá y cerré mis ojos

* * *

El teléfono de mi casa no paraba de sonar y eso fue lo que me despertó, tenía los ojos irritados todavía y me cabreaba que me despertaran cuando estoy muy cansado. El bendito teléfono no paraba de sonar, me estaba estresando ¿Por qué nadie contesta el teléfono? Fastidiado de que nadie lo contestara me levanté bruscamente del sofá, empecé a buscar a mis padres y a Jhonny, no había nadie, tal vez se fueron cuando seguía dormido, mierda ahora yo tenía que contestar el teléfono.

Me acerqué en donde estaba el aparato y cogí el teléfono.

— ¿Hola?

— _Steve_ _..._ — esa voz... _no puede ser,_ pensé.

— ¿Tony...?

— _Perdón_ _... yo... amm_ — pausó unos momentos y escuché que suspiró junto con un sollozo— _Necesito un favor... ¿Te puedo ver en una hora?_

— Sí...

¿Por qué acepté? Estaba cansado y acepté en reunirme con él, genial. La voz de Tony se escuchaba cansada y ronca... Como si hubiera llorado, ¿Y ahora qué te pasó Anthony? ¿Lloraste porque no me viste en la cama cuando despertaste? En serio ¿Qué le pasa? En un mismo día lo veo coquetear con un hombre y luego se anda besuqueando con otro.

Acordamos reunirnos en la playa _Venice_ en donde íbamos casi siempre y en donde fuimos para celebrar nuestro cuarto y último aniversario de noviazgo... Joder, solo a lugares nostálgicos me llevan ¿Qué pretende? Si es por lo de ayer le dejaré en claro que solo fue una cogida y ya fin de la historia, pero dijo que necesitaba un favor ¿Él pidiendo un favor? Casi nunca pedía favores, por eso se me hace raro.

Me duché y cambié y de nuevo salí con mi Corvette rojo, eran las dos de la tarde, al parecer dormí mucho pero seguía teniendo demasiado sueño. Llegando a la playa empiezo a sentir esa deliciosa brisa junto con los rayos del sol, las personas en trajes de baño, las bicicletas de todos colores, tablas de surf, tiendas, muchas palmeras, restaurantes y muchas cosas más. Me estacioné y empecé a caminar hacia el lugar con menos personas, en donde a Tony y a mí nos encantaba escuchar las olas del mar junto con el sonido de las gaviotas y disfrutar de la presencia de ambos. Mientras caminaba podía observar como los niños intentaban torpemente construir sus castillos de arena, chicas bronceándose, adolescentes jugando con la pelota y padres cuidando de sus niños. Entre más avanzaba menos era el ruido de las personas y más silencio se escuchaba y ahí fue el momento en el que vi a Tony, él se veía... Desarreglado. Tenía una camisa manga larga celeste de botones que mostraba su delgada figura y le quedaba algo grande, no traía zapatos, su pantalón flojo negro le llegaba por arriba de los tobillos, su cabello estaba desarreglado y estaba sentado en posición fetal fumando un cigarro viendo hacia al mar ¿Cuándo vas a dejar las drogas Tony?

Con mi zapato le tiré un poco de arena para llamar su atención, voltea y levanta la cabeza para mirarme, se quita el cigarro de la boca y me muestra una cálida sonrisa, me indicó con la cabeza que me sentara a la par de él y volvió a meterse el cigarro a la boca para luego posar su mirada en el mar. Me siento sobre la arena y mantengo un poco de distancia entre ambos, noto que él se abraza más a sus piernas mientras exhala el humo. Lo miro de reojo y me doy cuenta que su nariz está roja que me da a entender que ha estado llorando. Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo por unos segundos hasta que él se atrevió a hablar primero:

— No era obligación que vinieras... De hecho pensé que no ibas a venir... —dijo sin mirarme y volvió a aspirar el tabaco.

— Pensé lo mismo —respondí.

Otro silencio incómodo volvió. Tantos recuerdos invadían mi mente en esos momentos, recuerdos felices y emocionantes con la persona que amé que está a la par mía justo ahorita fumándose un cigarro. ¿Por qué estamos así? Ambos fuimos unos estúpidos, fui estúpido por gritarle y reclamarle, ya no podía aguantar sus llantos y su maldita adicción, tantas veces que le advertí que dejara las drogas y aún así no me hacía caso. Él fue el culpable de mi enojo y desesperación, ahí seguía ese recuerdo en la fiesta de Justin Hammer, joder, yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo...

Me fui de _Beverly Hills_ antes de que sus padres murieran, antes de que lo echaran de su casa, antes de que perdiera todo. Lo último que escuché de él fue lo de la muerte de sus padres, yo ya estaba en _Boston_ , ya no supe nada porque los medios ya no hablaban de él y perdí el interés en saber más de él y lo dejé atrás, pero ese sentimiento por él seguía ahí, no tanto como antes pero ahí seguía.

— ¿Sabes? —escuché su voz interrumpiendo el silencio y volteé a verle— Estaba recordando la única vez que trajimos a tu hermanito, Jhonny... —menciona el nombre de mi hermano con nostalgia— Tú siendo un gran hermano mayor, ayudándole a caminar sobre la arena, jugando con él a la orilla del mar —me decía sin mirarme y viendo hacia el océano— Jugando con la arena húmeda. Recuerdo cuando... —soltó un suspiro junto con una pequeña risa— Cuando Jhonny tiró arena a tu bebida y no te diste cuanta pero yo si, y no dije nada y te la tomaste —me volteó a ver con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, se me quedó viendo unos segundos y después dejó de mirarme— Y luego... 

— Stark —le interrumpí y me volteó a ver borrando su sonrisa— No vine aquí para...

— Ya sé —me interrumpió viéndome seriamente— Sólo estaba recordando...

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día. Fue en el último año de la secundaria, Jhonny tenía un año y Tony y yo tuvimos la brillante idea de llevarlo con nosotros para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Fue muy bonito, andábamos pendientes de Jhonny a cada rato, cuidándolo para que no se metiera nada a la boca, jugando en la arena con él, recuerdo que le encantó apretujar la arena en sus manos y la lanzaba a las personas que caminaban enfrente de él, me encantaba cuando Tony tenía a Jhonny en su regazo y mi hermano le jalaba las mejillas. Recuerdo que recibíamos comentarios homofóbicos por parte de las personas que pasaban, por eso siempre nos íbamos lejos de donde estaba toda la multitud, en esta sociedad actual algunos ya aceptan a los gays y bisexuales, ya hay leyes en defensa de esta comunidad pero hay algunas personas como esos bastardos que nos dieron insultos ese día de nuestro aniversario, que no respetan. Poniendo eso de lado ese día disfrutamos con mi hermano y Tony y yo nos divertíamos cuando Jhonny les lanzaba arena a esos idiotas.

Lo que Tony estaba recordando fue uno de los momentos que jamás olvidaré, ese día sin darme cuenta Jhonny tiró arena a mi bebida, ya cuando la bebida estaba en mi boca la sentí extraña y cuando di el primer trago empecé a escupir y a toser para sacar el líquido, estaba a punto de maldecir cuando Jhonny se empezó a reír muy fuerte y Tony se le unió, fue una broma de mal gusto por parte de Anthony en no decirme nada pero no podía enojarme cuando mi hermano se estaba riendo y al final me reí con ellos. Solo recordando eso desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes, éramos felices...

— Tony... ¿Para qué me llamaste?

— Ah, em, yo... —me decía mientras se levantaba e hice la misma acción— Primero, sé que las cosas entre nosotros están jodidas, así que quería aclararte que lo de ayer...

— Sí lo sé, solo fue sexo y fue por lo que consumimos esa noche —le dije mirándolo a los ojos

— Si, entonces, yo... Es que... —decía desviando la mirada con nerviosidad hacia el suelo— N..cito...d..n..ro... —decía en voz baja y no logré comprender que dijo.

— ¿Qué?

— Que... n...to...di..ro —no podía comprenderle.

— ¿Qué?

— Necesitodinero —decía sin que pudiera comprender.

— ¿Qué? —repetí.

— ¡Que necesito dinero, carajo! —dijo tirando el cigarro a la arena— ¡Eres un lento! —y me lanzó arena con su pie.

— ¿Dinero?

— Es lo que acabo de decir, abuelo —contestó enojado.

— ¿Para qué necesitas dinero?

— ¿Acaso importa?

— Tienes razón, no me interesa — _porque ya sé en qué te lo vas a gastar_ , pensé.

Tony Stark pidiéndome dinero, no era la primera vez, hubo un tiempo en que le prestaba dinero, empecé a sospechar para que quería prestarme dinero, él tenía el dinero de su padre, no necesitaba prestar, y mis sospechas resultaron ser ciertas, el dinero que le prestaba era para las drogas. Apuesto que me está pidiendo porque ya se le acabaron sus preciadas sustancias, le iba a prestar dinero, ya no le voy a detener más, traté de ayudarlo en su adicción, ya no era mi problema.

— Está bien, ¿cuánto quieres?

Se me quedó viendo y se mordió el labio inferior— Trece mil...

— ¿Trece mil? —asintió ante mi pregunta llevándose una mano detrás de su cuello para rascarse con nerviosidad el cabello. ¿Por qué tanto?— No Anthony, no te voy a dar esa cantidad

— Steve te prometo que te lo pagaré, lo juro —le tiré una mirada seria ante su declaración— Por favor...

— Sólo te daré la mitad

— Steve... —me rogó.

— La mitad y punto

— Bien, ¿cuándo te vas?

— En cuatro días

— ¡¿Cuatro días?! —asentí

— ¿Me prometes que me lo vas a pagar antes de que me vaya? —pregunté y él abrió los ojos como plato y luego asintió— Entonces, ¿te lo doy ahora? —él asintió.

Decidí que le entregaría el dinero en mi casa. Seis mil dólares en efectivo, genial, ¿Y así andaría con ese montón de dinero en su bolsa por la calle? Estoy empezando a decidir que le daré menos.

Empezamos a caminar hacia mi auto, él venía detrás de mí mientras encendía un cigarro. Llegamos al estacionamiento y noté que seguía sin zapatos.

— ¿No trajiste zapatos? —le pregunté mientras subía al auto y él negó. Genial, iba a ensuciar mi auto con sus pies todos llenos de arena.

El camino fue realmente incómodo, no platicamos nada, solo podía sentir el olor a tabaco, tenía unas grandes ganas de quitárselo de la boca y tirarlo, ya no soportaba el olor. Llegamos a mi casa, no estaba el auto de mis padres, así que no tuve que preocuparme si mis padres llegaran a ver a Tony. Entramos y Tony empezó a ver con curiosidad la sala de estar.

— No ha cambiado nada, excepto la mesa del centro —me dijo apuntando la mesa rodeada por los sofás— Y ese espejo

No le respondí y me fui alejando hacia mi cuarto, estaba a punto de entrar al pasillo que lleva a mi habitación cuando escuché la voz de Jhonny. _Ay no Jhonny_ , pensé con fastidio, no quería que mi hermano viera a Tony.

— ¿Quién eres? —volteé y vi que mi hermano se acercó a Tony con su gato en brazos. Tony estaba sentado en el sofá— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Jhonny... —dijo Tony sorprendido.

— ¿Me conoces?

— Sí, am... yo soy... soy amigo de tu hermano — _amigo,_ dije para mis adentros con ironía.

— ¿Eres amigo de mi hermano?

— Sí... has crecido mucho —pude ver su rostro lleno de tristeza.

— Soy un niño grande —le dijo mientras se sentaba a la par de Tony— ¿Quieres ver a mi gato? —Tony asintió. Mi hermano siempre tan dulce con todos.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Monti —respondió mi hermano y Tony empezó a acariciar al gato.

No pude evitar recordar todos esos momentos que mi hermano y Tony compartieron, joder, eran tan adorables juntos. Jhonny obviamente no recuerda nada y podía notar como Anthony tenía un rostro de melancolía, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, él sabe a la perfección lo estúpido que fue y que la cagó en grande.

Tony dejó de acariciar al gato y se le quedó viendo a mi hermano— ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Jhonny le vio algo confundido pero aceptó, mi hermano soltó al gato y Tony lo rodeó con sus brazos, una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello y la otra se mantenía en la espalda. Era de esperase que los ojos café de Tony se humedecieran y luego vinieron las lágrimas, noté que contenía sus sollozos, _alma herida,_ se me vinieron las palabras de Pepper a la mente.

Cuando se separaron Tony se secó rápidamente las lágrimas— ¿Estabas llorando? —preguntó mi hermano.

— No...

— Si lo estabas —replicó Jhonny cruzándose de brazos.

— Ok, sí. Me descubriste niño listo —le dijo revolviendo los cabellos rubios de mi hermano. Jhonny soltó carcajadas.

— Te quiero —dijo Jhonny— No sé pero te quiero —volvió a decir y abrazó a Tony. Vi como Tony movió los labios diciendo unas palabras, es fácil de deducir que susurró: "Yo igual te quiero".

Dejé de mirarlos y volví a caminar a mi habitación, lo bueno fue que no me notaron, la verdad no quería interrumpir ese momento. Fui hacia mi caja fuerte y por lo menos mi dinero estaba intacto, puse el dinero en dos sobres -20 billetes de cien dólares en uno y 20 de cien en el otro- le iba a dar cuatro mil. Luego caminé hacia la sala de estar en donde Tony se encontraba sentado con los codos sobre sus piernas y sus manos sostenían su cabeza mientras su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del suelo, ya no estaba Jhonny. Me acerqué a él y levantó la mirada.

— Aquí está tu dinero —le extendí los sobres e hizo una cálida sonrisa.

Se levantó y agarró los sobres— Gracias

— Son cuatro mil

— ¿Qué? Acordamos la mitad

— Cuatro mil y punto —digo y me lanza una mirada seria.

— Está bien —dice con fastidio y desvía la mirada.

— ¿Eso era todo lo que querías?

— Sí, eso era todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer (◍•ᴗ•◍)


	4. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsjs

El día después de verme con Anthony, por la mañana, mis padres decidieron que iríamos en familia a pasar un buen rato juntos, no era mala idea, la verdad ya estaba un poco cansado de tanta fiesta y todos esos olores que me marean o cabrean, necesitaba un descanso de eso, no entiendo como es que Bucky no se cansa de hacerlo.

Antes de irnos le dije a mi padre que en la tarde me reuniría con los brutos de mis amigos, para que después no me pregunten adonde fui, ellos saben que si salgo con Bucky los clubs nocturnos no podían faltar. Antes, en los primeros años de la secundaria mis padres me prohibían ir a las fiestas, así que me escapaba de casa, obviamente tenía la curiosidad de saber qué eran las drogas, el cigarro y todas esas sustancias. Como siempre mi fiel y buen amigo Bucky fue el que me retó a probar esas sustancias, después nos enteramos que en nuestra escuela Víctor von Doom tenía su pequeño negocio, no sabíamos de dónde sacaba toda esa droga, pero a casi nadie le importaba, el negocio de Doom creció, todos en la escuela le compraban, lo sorprendente era que ningún maestro se dio cuenta y ahora de grande no es sorprendente que se siga dedicando a la venta de marihuana, cocaína, tabaco, heroína, anfetamina, alcohol y entre muchas cosas más; como él me dijo ha sido el mejor negocio de su vida, no lo niego, siempre tuvo éxito en eso.

Hablando sobre las drogas y todo eso, Sam era el único que no consumía tanto, en las fiestas sí se atrevía, pero fuera de ellas no tanto. A Natasha le encanta el cigarro, muy pocas veces le vi consumir cocaína. Bucky me sorprende, a pesar de ser un adicto al sexo, él no fuma, era gracioso porque él fue quien me retó a probar las drogas. Yo era el que le compraba la cocaína a Víctor, a veces la compartía con Thor. Hablando de Thor él es un fiestero igual que Bucky, él siempre que podía y sus padres se iban de viaje, toda la secundaria estaba invitada a fiestas en su casa, era algo injusto que al final de todas las fiestas nos pidiera ayuda para limpiar, y peor fue en _"La primera fumada"_ –así le puso Nat cuando nos embriagamos todos juntos– me dolía tanto la cabeza que no quería hacer nada, me sentía cabreado de que tenía que limpiar, todos estábamos así. La verdad siempre fui jalado por Bucky para hacer ese tipo de cosas, y ese idiota al día de hoy lo sigue haciendo.

Hoy en la tarde veré que tiene preparado, obviamente no me sorprendería si quieren ir a una fiesta esta noche ¿Cómo es que no se cansan de tanta fiesta? Mi forma de pensar ha cambiado mucho estos tres años, antes yo iba a casi todas las fiestas que podía, pero ahora ya no siento la necesidad de ir a tantas como antes, supongo que la universidad me ayudó a despegarme un poco de ese ambiente, antes podía soportar esos olores en las fiestas, pero aún así me molestaban un poco, ahora me cabrean y marean hasta el punto de no poder soportarlas. 

Mis padres, después de un tiempo, como en el tercer año de la secundaria me dejaron ir a las fiestas, pero me advertían, si supieran a cuantas asistí antes de que me dieran el permiso, hubo una vez que casi me descubren por escaparme por ir a una fiesta, pero nada pasó, si me descubrían iba a matar a Bucky.

Hablando de mis padres, era bueno estar de vuelta, la verdad extrañaba abrazar a mi madre, jugar un rato con Jhonny y bueno, mi padre he notado que ha cambiado, está menos serio. Mi madre fue la que decidió en que restaurante íbamos a comer. Me sentía alegre de poder compartir unos momentos con ellos.

Estábamos desayunando en un restaurante hablando normalmente, extrañaba como mi madre hablaba sobre temas de medicina, antes de que mis padres se casaran ella era enfermera, ella me inspiró a estudiar medicina; y mi padre contaba anécdotas de cuando era joven. Jhonny era un niño muy curioso, alegre, divertido, ansioso y adorable. Le encantaba que mi padre le contara historias del pasado, él es un niño con mucha energía, pero a veces su curiosidad no tiene límite y esa mañana Johnny andaba muy curioso e hizo exactamente lo que no quería, por eso no quería que él estuviera en casa cuando llevé a Tony.

Estábamos sentados disfrutando de una plática entretenida cuando mi hermano decidió soltar esa oración:

— Mamá, ayer llegó un amigo de Steve a la casa, no eran aquellos tres brutos —cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca sentí mi corazón palpitar demasiado rápido.

— ¿Brutos? Jhonny eso no se dice, ese lenguaje no es bueno ¿Quién te enseñó esa palabra? —le regañó mi madre.

— Steve

— Yo no... —traté de defenderme.

— Es que así le dice a sus amigos, antes de salir de casa hoy en la mañana él le dijo a papá "Hoy en la tarde saldré con los brutos de mis amigos" —me interrumpió.

Mi madre volteó a ver a mi padre y Joseph trataba de contener su risa, mi madre regañó a mi padre por reírse del lenguaje de Jhonny y mi padre en respuesta le dijo:

— Oh vamos Sarah, Jhonny algún día las va a decir, no es malo que las aprenda

— Pero sí que las diga, tiene cuatro años

— ¿Y eso qué? Steve dijo su primera mala palabra a los tres

Mi madre ya no respondió y sólo rodó los ojos. Tuve esperanzas de que esa pequeña conversación haya hecho olvidar a mis padres que Jhonny mencionó a Tony, pero no resultó como esperaba. Mi madre en vez de seguir la plática del lenguaje de Jhonny decidó preguntarle a mi hermano a quién se refería.

— No me dijo su nombre, pero me agradó y se puso a llorar cuando me abrazó

— ¿Llorar? —preguntó mi padre.

— ¿A quién llevaste Steve? —y justo esa era la jodida pregunta que no quería responder.

Yo sólo abrí mis labios y ninguna palabra salió de mi boca, mis padres me miraron expectantes.

— Él dijo que crecí mucho, no lo conozco pero él a mí sí —dijo mi hermano. _¡Jhonny!,_ pensé con mucha nerviosidad.

Mis padres me siguieron mirando esperando una respuesta.

— Emm... No sé si se acuerdan de... Clint —el nombre de mi amigo lo dije en voz baja.

— ¿De quién? —preguntó mi madre.

— Clint —repetí.

— Ah, ¿El que tenía pelo de niña? —custionó mi padre. _Ay no, ese es Loki_ , pensé mientras trataba de contener mi risa— Bueno, el hijo de Odison también tenía pelo largo

— No amor, ese Clint era aquel chico con la gran frente —dijo mi madre. _Ese es_ _Strange_ , pensé.

— Ah, si. Si le ponías la mano en la frente, la frente seguía siendo más grande que la mano —casi me ahogo con la bebida por el comentario de mi padre— Y eso que mis manos son grandes

— ¿Acaso le pusiste la mano en la frente? —preguntó mi madre, yo también tenía esa duda.

— Sólo era curiosidad, el chico no se quejó ni nada —y levantó los hombros con inocencia.

— No, Clint... —traté de decir entre risas pero Joseph me interrumpió.

— Espera, déjame recordar —y puso sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos— ¿Él no fue el que me dijo: "Acaso no lo viste venir"?

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundido.

— Sí, sí. Fue en tu fiesta de cumpleaños en las piscina, cuando me di cuenta de que te gustaban los chicos. Le andabas agarrando el culo a tu ex-novio sin pudor

— ¡Joseph! —regañó mi madre tapándole las orejas a mi hermano.

Mi padre la ignoró y siguió hablando— Ese chico se dio cuenta de que te estaba observando y se me acercó por detrás haciendo que botara el pastel de mi plato al agua

Solté carcajadas al recordar que ya nadie se quería meter a la piscina porque alguien había botado pastel en ella. Años después me doy cuenta que fue mi padre quien lo hizo. También agradecía que dijera "ex-novio", ellos sabían bien que me molestaba que mencionaran el nombre de Anthony.

— No, no adivinaron, es gracioso que no se acuerden de él. Clint es otro amigo, trabaja con Bucky, digamos que es algo como él

— ¿Otro adicto al sexo? —asentí ante la pregunta de mi padre— Es uno de los míos

— ¡Joseph! ¡El niño está enfrente! —le regañó mi madre otra vez señalando a Jhonny.

— Oh vamos Sarah, no me lo niegues, tú y yo...

— Ok, ok, tiempo fuera, no necesito saber eso —interrumpí a mi padre y él sólo se empezó a reír.

Después de eso les mentí de que Clint había llegado porque necesitaba transporte y no tenía auto e hicimos una parada en mi casa. Ya con eso dejaron de preguntar y seguimos desayunando tranquilamente. Si les hubiera dicho de que en realidad fue Anthony ellos se hubieran puesto enojados, cuando ellos se enteraron de lo que hizo lo odiaron. Pero en vez de tener una amarga mañana tuvimos un desayuno relajante y divertido.

En serio que Joseph cambió, ahora era más bromista y sonriente, eso era bueno, sin duda Jhonny ha cambiado nuestras vidas, él es un rayito de sol que nos hace sacar sonrisas, es muy especial, lo quiero mucho, no por ser solo mi hermanito pequeño, él es una pequeña alma inocente, juguetona y amorosa. Es bueno saber que mi familia esté bien, después de todo, antes todo era diferente, mis padres estaban demasiado ocupados por la empresa que manejaban, pero ahora se les nota contentos y tranquilos, me sentía bien y contento con mi familia.

* * *

Faltaba una hora para reunirme con mis amigos, acordamos reunirnos en la casa de Bucky, veré si es cierto lo que Tasha me dijo de que Buck tenía una casa muy cómoda, después de todo, él solo se gana la vida gracias a una discoteca, muchas personas van a las discotecas. Solo espero que tengamos una reunión normal, pero seguramente más tarde van a querer ir a una fiesta, los conozco bien y son capaces de jalarme con ellos. 

El desayuno con mis padres estuvo maravilloso, amaría que se volviera a repetir. Eran las doce cuando salimos del restaurante, a la una de la tarde tenía que ir a la casa de Bucky, pero no tenía nada más que hacer así que después de despedirme de mis padres encendí mi auto y empecé a dirigirme a la dirección que Bucky me había escrito en un papel. La brisa golpeaba mi cara, los lentes oscuros me cubrían de los rayos del sol, sin duda esto me hacía falta, _Boston_ es demasiado frío. Se siente bien estar así, solo, y regresar a sentir este calor, la verdad no fue tan mala idea venir, pero tengo mucho que estudiar.

Me sorprendí al llegar a la casa de Bucky, era una casa mediana, no era tan grande pero si cómoda como dijo Natasha, tenía palmeras en los alrededores, estaba bonita, nada mal para un dueño de una discoteca, lo felicitaré cuando entre.

Me bajé de mi auto y toqué la puerta, esperé unos segundos y no abrieron, volví a tocar y esta vez la empleada que trabaja para Bucky abrió la puerta, me dijo que me pusiera cómodo en los sofás de la sala de estar, seguí sus indicaciones y esperé, pasaron unos minutos y me empecé a desesperar, el idiota no venía, iba a levantarme para preguntarle a la empleada cuando Bucky iba a aparecer pero antes de que me moviera se escuchó un estruendo en el segundo piso, confundido y decidido de saber porqué Bucky no bajaba, caminé a hacia las escaleras y mientras caminaba pude ver que desde el comedor la empleada estaba parada con una mirada nerviosa.

Subí por las escaleras y sonó otro estruendo, caminé por el pasillo y paré enfrente de una puerta que parecía ser de la habitación principal, iba tocar la puerta hasta que escuché unos sonidos que parecían ¿Gruñidos? ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo Bucky? Apoyé mi oreja en la puerta y apenas pude escuchar que alguien estaba ahí, Mierda... Por mi estúpida curiosidad vi una escena que jamás imaginé poder encontrarme, ¡AGH! ¡¿Por qué tuve que abrir la maldita puerta?! Solo quería saber porque Bucky no bajaba, y tuve que abrir esa puerta para encontrarme con un momento tan ÍNTIMO que Bucky y Natasha estaban teniendo. 

Por dios... Solo abrí la puerta y los vi y me quedé congelado, ellos me voltearon a ver bruscamente y abrieron sus ojos como si se les fueran a salir, asustado y asqueado cerré la puerta de un portazo y escuché que desde adentro gritaron mi nombre muy enfurecidos, mierda... Estúpida curiosidad... Ahora no podré verlos de la misma manera, no puede ser. Esos idiotas ya me traumaron.

* * *

— Es tu culpa por venir una hora antes —me dijo Natasha después de que haya ocurrido aquel incidente. 

Estábamos sentados en los sofás, se sintió incómodo cuando ellos bajaron ya cambiados y se sentaron enfrente de mí y se disculparon pero después empezaron a bromear sobre el tema, ellos nunca cambiarán.

— Ustedes van a traumar a la pobre empleada —les dije con una mirada seria.

— Relájate punk —me decía Bucky cruzando las piernas y brazos— Está acostumbrada

— No puede ser —dije.

— Hubieras visto tu cara cuando nos viste —dijo Bucky burlándose— Te pusiste tan pálido —yo sólo rodé los ojos.

— Bueno, ustedes hubieran visto sus caras, casi se le salen los ojos —les dije— Ya no los podré ver de la misma manera

— Exageras, Steve —me dijo Natasha— Yo ya te vi el pito y te sigo viendo igual — _¿Qué?_ , pensé sorprendido y fruncí el ceño

— ¿Le has visto el pito? —preguntó Bucky frunciendo el ceño y volteándola a ver.

— ¿Me lo has visto? —pregunté— ¿Cuándo?

Natasha me miró y levantó las cejas con malicia— En la secundaria, una vez me metí a las duchas de los chicos, estaba buscándolo a él después de su entrenamiento —dijo apuntando hacia Bucky— Pero tú fuiste al único que vi desde lejos y ahí vi a tu... —decía mientras señalaba a mi entrepierna con su dedo— Amiguito, gran pedazo de carne, por cierto

No dije nada por lo que dijo Nat, mis ojos se abrieron como plato y Bucky se empezó a quejar de que el suyo era más grande y estupideces así. Después de los comentarios de Bucky platicamos de lo que haríamos los siguientes días, mañana acompañaré a Nat a unas sesiones de fotos, Bucky dijo que el día antes de que me vaya me llevará a su discoteca ya que yo al siguiente día me voy por la noche y él dice que solo la magia del club se siente por las noches.

Sam llegó un rato después e insistió de que fuéramos al cine mañana. Por este día solo íbamos a tener una reunión de amigos o a menos que quieran ir a una fiesta por la noche. Mis amigos pueden ser unos idiotas pero a veces sus estupideces me sacan unas carcajadas. Estaban hablando de la posibilidad de que fuéramos a la playa y en eso se me viene el recuerdo del día anterior, Tony, ¿Por qué siempre todos los días lo tengo en mi mente? No lo puedo sacar de mis pensamientos y eso solo me recuerda que tengo que hablar con él sobre el dinero y preguntarle todo lo que Virginia no me contestó, ya no lo voy a negar más, me interesa saber que le pasa, solo eso. Solo espero que cumpla con su promesa, en unos días me iré y el dinero ya tiene que estar en mis manos.

Nuestra plática se vio interrumpida porque el teléfono de la sala de estar empezó a sonar, Bucky contestó y al finalizar la llamada se nos acercó.

— ¿Otra fiesta? —le pregunté con burla.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —me preguntó Sam.

— Pues es obvio —respondí.

— Hoy no, punk —dijo Bucky y abrí los ojos sorprendido— Wanda ha invitado a todos a una reunión en su casa, una fiesta sin licor —y guiñó un ojo.

No quedaba de otra y fuimos directo a la casa de Wanda. Durante el camino Tony se me vino a la mente otra vez, solo espero poder hablar con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Bucky :v  
> 


	5. Suplica, auxilio, ayuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️🚨 ADVERTENCIA 🚨⚠️❗❗
> 
> Éste capítulo contiene una escena que puede ser sensible para algunos, no creo que sea la mejor escribiendo este tipo de cosas pero es decisión de ustedes si quieren leer esa escena.

Han pasado tres días desde que Anthony me pidió el dinero, tres días, ¡Tres días! Tal vez me confíe un poco al pensar que me lo pagaría, necesito encontrarlo ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo lo contacto? No sé si tiene un teléfono en su casa, ni siquiera sé dónde vive, ni si quiera sé si tiene una casa. ¿Cómo fui tan ciego en confiar que me pagaría?

Mañana por la noche me iré de vuelta a _Boston_ y mis amigos querían aprovechar el tiempo conmigo, literalmente solo viene para ir a discotecas, fiestas y a lugares nostálgicos. Bucky es un exagerado, dice que ya era hora que me relajara un poco después de tanto estudiar, la verdad tenía algo de razón, estuve estresado tanto tiempo pero jamás creí que en tan solo seis días Bucky me llevaría a más de cinco clubs nocturnos. Me han estado llevando de un lado para otro. Al final sí acompañé a Natasha a una sesión de fotos el día siguiente después de la cena en la casa de Wanda, los deseos de Sam se cumplieron en que fuéramos al cine y pues Bucky con lo mismo ¿Cómo es que no se cansa?

Hablando de Bucky y Natasha, trato de sacarme de la decabeza lo del incidente. Por dios, ¿Por qué no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza? Ugh, ¡Agh! ¿Cómo es que a Bucky no le ha dado VIH*? ¿Por qué es tan adicto al sexo? Recuerdo que en el penúltimo año de la secundaria él y Clint competían cuántas veces habían tenido relaciones, eran unos adictos a eso, creo que por algo ambos se ganan la vida gracias a una discoteca.

Como Bucky prometió, el día antes de que me fuera me llevaría a su discoteca. Eran las seis de la tarde, la gente empezaba a llegar, habían personas bailando y muy pocas bebiendo, pronto el desastre iba a comenzar. Todos mis amigos empezaron a llegar, era jueves y yo mañana viernes en la noche me iba, entonces hoy sería la despedida, la verdad estaba cansado de que me llevaran a lugares así pero no me pude negar, todos querían llegar a la discoteca para despedirse de mí, quién sabe en cuanto regreso.

La discoteca de Bucky se llamaba: _"Angels_ _Club"._ Ayer que salimos de paseo escuchamos a unas personas mencionar el nombre de la discoteca y Bucky levantó ambas cejas con malicia, supongo que era popular

Estábamos ahí todos sentados, mis locos amigos, Thor, Loki, Clint, Pietro, Wanda y Brock se nos había unido. Me estaban cuestionando de como me había ido en la universidad, si era difícil y preguntas estúpidas.

— ¿Alguna chica o chico que hayas conquistado? —me preguntó Loki.

— No —respondí.

— No jodas Steve, ¿Cómo es que no has conseguido a nadie? —preguntó Wanda.

— Este no quiere ninguna relación, prefiere acostarse con cualquiera, ¿No es así punk? —dijo Bucky mirándome con ambas cejas levantadas.

— ¿Qué carajos Buck? —respondí.

— No te hagas el inocente —me dice y todos prestaron atención a lo que dijo a continuación— El día que vino lo llevé al motel "Cincuenta sombras" y bien que folló esa noche

— Buck —le regañé, odiaba que me pusiera en ridículo.

— Es cierto, yo lo vi en la mañana —agregó Brock y le tiré una mirada seria.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo tu servicio? —preguntó Clint.

— Barton, ¿En serio vas a preguntar eso? —dijo Nat.

— Bueno, es que el motel "Cincuenta sombras" dan excelentes servicios —responde Clint.

— Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Sam.

— En navidad se acostó con el chico de la habitación cuarenta y dos —dice rodeándome con su brazo mientras ruedo los ojos. Todos soltaron un jadeo con sorpresa pero noté que Brock fue el único que abrió los ojos como plato.

— Claro que no, Buck. Ni siquiera sé quién es. Seguramente tú te acostaste con él —le dije mirándole a los ojos.

— Nah, yo tuve una excelente noche con una dulce pelirroja

— ¡Bucky! —gritó Natasha sonrojándose y todos se rieron.

Empezaron a hablar de puras estupideces, solo quería que me sacaran de ahí. Eran como las seis y media cuando empezaron a llegar más personas, el olor de todas las sustancias se iba intensificando y me sentía un poco incómodo cuando todos empezaron a embriagarse y a decir incoherencias, ni eran las diez de la noche y ya se estaban poniendo borrachos.

Entre toda la plática me distraje con mis pensamientos, estaba pensando en como contactarme con Tony, mañana me iba y necesitaba hablar con él no solo del dinero, también quería saber qué le pasaba, Virginia no contestó a todas mis preguntas y él es el único que puede responderlas. Mierda... En todo éste viaje he estado pensando en él, no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, él literalmente hace mi mundo ponerse de cabeza.

Tenía tantas dudas, antes de que Howard lo echara Tony tenía que irse al MIT ¡¿Por qué mierda no lo hizo?! La excusa de que simplemente no podía era estúpida. ¿En qué carajos se metió para que le golpearan? ¿Cómo se gana la vida? ¿Por qué no quiere que nadie le ayude?

Y pensando tanto en Tony escuché como alguien entraba a la discoteca preguntando por Tony, me levanté para averiguar quién andaba preguntando tanto por él. Era Víctor quién se le acercó a Clint y preguntó gritando que en donde estaba, luego a Bucky le preguntó lo mismo gritando y por último se acercó a Rumlow para preguntarle ¿Qué carajos? ¿Por qué tanta desesperación por encontrarlo? Si él lo encuentra tal vez me pueda llevar con él. Me acerqué por detrás y le puse la mano en el hombro, volteó bruscamente y tenía el ceño fruncido. Le pregunté porque estaba buscando a Tony.

— No te incumbe —fue lo único que me respondió.

Salió cabreado y todos estábamos confundidos. No puede ser Tony, en serio ¿Y ahora qué mierda hiciste? Necesitaba encontrarlo ya. Con mis pensamientos revueltos me aventé a un sofá, cerré los ojos pensando en cómo me podría comunicar con él, es que no había manera, Virginia no sabía en dónde vive, ninguno de mis amigos sabe en donde podría estar, Tony ha querido desaparecer, no quiere verse con nadie ¿Por qué? Mierda en serio necesito encontrarlo.

Tan perdido en mis pensamientos estaba cuando una mano se posó sobre mi hombro. Volteo para ver quién era, vi que era Rumlow.

— ¿Lo andas buscando verdad? —pregunta y se sienta a la par mía.

Ladeo el rostro con confusión— ¿Qué?

— A Tony, lo andas buscando, ¿Cierto?

 _¿Qué mierda? ¿Cómo lo sabe?,_ Pensé confundido.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo lo...? —no me dejó terminar mi pregunta, me entregó un pequeño papel.

— Marca éste número, contestará

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —pregunté. ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo él sabe que Tony contestará?

— Mejor no preguntes —dijo y se levantó del sofá.

¿Que fue eso? ¿Rumlow? ¿Qué? Muchas preguntas invadieron mi cabeza. Abrí el pequeño papel y había un número escrito, ¿Cómo es que Rumlow lo sabe? ¿Cómo supo que lo ando buscando? Decidido preguntarle a Brock, lo empiezo a buscar en todas partes de la discoteca, no lo encuentro y empiezo a preguntarle a todos y me responden que tal vez se fue ¡Mierda! ¿Que carajo fue eso? ¿Qué es lo que Rumlow sabe?

Me estaba empezando a cabrear por no saber nada, carajo, Tony Stark... Me vas a volver loco. Salí de la discoteca y busqué un teléfono público en la calle, encontré uno y marqué el número, esperé y nadie contestó, volví a llamar y desesperado empecé a apretar los números con fuerza y después escuché el desesperante sonido para esperar a que contestaran la llamada. Pasaron unos segundos cuando pensé que nadie iba a contestar, pero me sobresalté cuando escuché su voz:

— _¿Hola? —_ dijo Tony del otro lado de la línea, en verdad era él.

— Tony... —fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

— _¿Steve...? ¿Cómo conseguiste éste número?_

No iba a delatar a Rumlow— Anthony ¿Dónde estás? —no contestó a mi pregunta— ¿Dónde está mi dinero? Han pasado tres días, mañana me voy y me lo prometiste —le dije furioso.

Tardó unos segundos en contestar— _Steve..._ _Amm_ _... Yo..._

— No me digas, ¿Se te olvidó?

— _No, yo..._

— ¿No me quieres devolver el dinero? —le interrumpí.

— _Steve, tengo..._

— ¿Qué? ¿Te quedaste pobre? —volví a interrumpirle— ¿Acaso ya te lo gastaste todo en tus malditas sustancias? —le dije con burla.

— _¡Mierda! ¡Steve deja de_ _interrumpirme_ _maldita sea!_ —gritó— _Te lo voy a pagar, solo escúchame, por favor, te lo voy a dar ahora, ¿Dónde estás?_

 _—_ ¿Me llevarás a otro lugar para hacerme recordar las mierdas que pasé contigo?

— _¡Puta madre, Steve!_ —gritó desesperado— _¡Déjame hablar, carajo!_

— Estoy esperando —le contesté.

— _Idiota_ —masculló— _Escucha, necesito hablar con alguien para poder entregarte el dinero, necesito que me lleves_

— ¿Ahora soy tu chófer? 

— _¿Quieres tu dinero o no?_ —preguntó y le respondí que obviamente lo quería, me dio la dirección en donde se encontraba— _Bien, te espero_

— Espero que sea verdad

— _Sí_ —respondió— _Viejo idiota_ —fue lo último que dijo después de que estampara el teléfono a la cabina.

Ya eran las siete de la noche, el sol se estaba escondiendo –en _Los Ángeles_ anochece tarde– no regresé a la discoteca, fui de una sola vez hacia mi auto, me puede valer una mierda si mis amigos me andan buscando, no me interesan en estos momentos. Encendí mi auto y me puse rumbo a la dirección que Anthony me dio, durante el camino iba demasiado inmerso en mis pensamientos, no entiendo cómo es que Rumlow lo supo, trataré de hablar con él mañana, necesito hablar con Tony después de que me entregue el dinero.

Casi llegando a mi destino estoy manejando en una calle muy angosta y en los alrededores hay casas pequeñas que están muy unidas y desordenadas, ¿Aquí vive él? Es un basurero. Me estaciono enfrente de una pequeña casa amarilla, la entrada tenía unas pequeñas escaleras en donde Tony se encontraba sentado, él vestía una camisa blanca de botones manga larga que le quedaba grande ¿Acaso sólo tenía camisas así? Vestía casi igual que la vez que nos vimos en la playa, pantalones negros pero esta vez cubrían sus tobillos, una chaqueta negra y ahora sí llevaba zapatos. Cuando llegué estaba fumando un cigarro mientras tenía sus codos apoyados sobre sus piernas, _otra vez fumando_ , pensé mientras rodaba los ojos. Él me vio, sonrió y se subió al auto.

— ¿Y ahora dónde? —le pregunté.

Me dio la dirección y empezamos nuestro camino. No hablamos nada, fue incómodo, él a cada rato se acomodaba en el asiento, se tocaba el cabello con nerviosidad, se tocaba la frente, cerraba los ojos, suspiraba, se recostaba en la puerta, apoyaba su frente en su mano, se comportaba extraño, ¿Qué mierda pasa por su mente? 

Mientras más nos acercábamos a nuestro destino más se me hacían familiares las calles, estoy seguro que ya he pasado por aquí, hace unos días, lo recuerdo bien, recuerdo bien que hace unos días vi la misma tienda que acabo de ver ¿A dónde me lleva? 

También mientras más cerca de nuestro destino estábamos Tony terminó su cigarro y empezó a jugar con sus manos, a mover sus piernas sin cesar ¿Por qué tan nervioso? Faltaba una cuadra para llegar y un semáforo nos paró, Tony se acomodó en el asiento, puso su codo en la puerta y se llevó una mano para tapar sus ojos y suspiró, su comportamiento era tan extraño que me empezaba a molestar en saber que le pasa. El semáforo se puso en verde y avanzamos y fue ahí en donde me di cuenta porque se me hacían conocidas las calles, ¿Pero que mierda? ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? La dirección que Tony me había dado no era nada más ni nada menos que el motel "Cincuenta sombras" ¿Por qué carajos va avenir aquí? Anthony dijo que necesitaba hablar con alguien para poder darme el dinero, ¿Por qué vinimos al motel? ¿Qué tiene que ver el dinero con el motel? ¿O es que acaso...? No... Eso no puede ser, él no... Él nunca... Pero podría tener sentido, la cafetería y la fiesta... No puede ser... ¿En verdad has caído tan bajo Anthony Stark? ¿Vives siendo puto? ¿No pudiste encontrar un mejor trabajo? Después de todo tu esfuerzo y dedicación al estudio ¿Terminas siendo puto? Tanto intelecto desperdiciado...

Me estacioné enfrente del motel y Tony aún seguía en la misma posición sin abrir los ojos, estaba inquieto, su pecho subía y bajaba con su pesada respiración, llamé su atención llamándole por su nombre, le dije que habíamos llegado y él solo asintió, tardó unos segundos para que quitara la mano de sus ojos, miró al frente otros segundos, me volteó a ver con una sonrisa y suspiró. Me dijo que me quedara en el auto pero me negué, ignoró mi respuesta y se bajó del auto y le seguí.

— Steve, te dije que te quedaras en el auto. Te traeré el dinero, no tardo —trató de convencerme.

— No, voy contigo —él sólo rodó los ojos ante mi declaración.

No dijo nada más y entramos, habían muchas personas con ropa elegante en la recepción como si fueran a una fiesta de gala, Tony se estaba acercando al escritorio de la recepción cuando volteó bruscamente y casi me tropiezo con él, me hizo una seña de que me quedara ahí y no le siguiera, acepté y Tony fue a hablar con la chica de la recepción. Todas la personas que estaban ahí platicaban mientras estaban sentados en los sofás de la recepción, bebiendo y riendo, algunos parecían voltear a ver hacia Tony mientras estaba hablando con la chica. Me empecé a sentir incómodo entre toda esa gente, mi espalda estaba apoyada en una pared, algunas personas me volteaban a ver y me sentí realmente incómodo ante sus miradas, decidí irme a los baños de la recepción del motel, entré y me lavé la cara. Después de lavarme apoyé mis manos en el gran lava manos que tenía el baño y miré hacia el enorme espejo, tenía ojeras y mi rostro no tenía ninguna expresión, estaba solo ahí esperando a que Tony viniera con mi dinero.

¿Qué tanto se tarda? Ya pasaron cinco minutos y no ha venido a buscarme, como si supiera que estoy en el baño pero él debía venir a buscarme, no quería salir y ver a todas esas personas que seguramente después de esa fiesta van a follarse a todas las prostitutas y prostitutos de éste motel. Seguía mirándome al espejo, seguía con mis pensamiento cuando de repente la puerta del baño se abrió bruscamente y de ella entró Tony, di un respingo por su acción. Él se acercó al lava manos y yo decidí alejarme y apoyarme en una de las puertas de los baños y me crucé de brazos. Lo miraba por el espejo, Tony se lavó la cara y se quedó viendo su rostro en el espejo, segundos después con la mirada en el espejo me miró y decidí hablar primero:

— ¿Y bien? 

No respondió al instante, cerró los ojos, suspiró y apoyó sus manos en el lavamanos— Tranquilo, sólo tengo que esperar a la persona que me va a dar el dinero 

— ¿Cuándo va a venir? —pregunté.

— Ay, no lo sé ¿Ok? —me dijo con un suspiro frustrado y rodó los ojos— Sólo espera —y soltó otro suspiro mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

No le dije nada más y levanté los hombros haciendo como si no me importara. Pasó exactamente un minuto y el silencio era lo único que reinaba, nadie entró al baño y noté que Tony tenía los ojos cerrados todavía y su ceño y labios fruncidos, como... Como si estuviera a punto de llorar... 

El minuto pasó y pensé en hacer un comentario cuando la puerta del baño se abrió bruscamente y Tony respingó abruptamente, yo sólo me sobresalté por el portazo que se escuchó. De ella entró Víctor von Doom... ¿Qué carajo? ¿Víctor? Mi mente no podía pensar con claridad, estaba confundido, Víctor hace rato estaba buscando a Tony y ahora aquí está en el motel... Rumlow... él trabaja aquí... Mis amigos me dijeron que él trabaja con Víctor, ¿Entonces Víctor sí es el dueño de éste motel? ¿Tony trabaja para...? ¿Por eso lo andaba buscando? 

— V-Víctor —escuché la voz temblorosa de Tony y noté que retrocedía temblando.

Víctor se le acercaba con pasos largos y con un rostro de cólera, ira, rabia; podrían haber muchísimas descripciones para el rostro que Doom ponía en esos momentos. Yo seguía apoyado a una de las puertas de los baños, al parecer Víctor no notó mi presencia, su atención sólo iba dirigida hacia Tony.

— Tres días Anthony, ¡Tres malditos días! ¡¿Dónde mierda estabas?! —le empezó a gritar mientras seguía avanzando acorralando a Tony contra la pared. Tony no le respondió y sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer— ¡Responde! —Tony seguía sin poder articular ninguna palabra. Víctor cabreado de que Tony no le respondiera lo abofeteó haciendo que su cara girara hacia un lado. Tony en ese momento empezó a derramar lágrimas y se apegaba a la pared con miedo. Doom seguía sin tener una respuesta y le agarró por las mejillas con su mano con fuerza hasta que sus dedos se hicieron blancos. Tony le miraba con una mirada aterrada— Tiberius está molesto, ¿Qué pasó ese día? —habló Doom— ¿Por qué me llamó diciendo que no te encontró? —dijo mientras apretaba más las mejillas y Tony hizo una mueca de dolor. ¿Quién carajos era Tiberius?

— D-Déj-jam-me —fue lo único que Tony dijo poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Doom para que le soltara. Víctor soltó su rostro bruscamente haciendo que la cabeza de Tony golpeara la pared y empieza a deslizar su espalda contra la pared, quedando en posición fetal sobre el suelo.

Lo gracioso aquí es que yo estoy observando todo, Víctor no me ha notado y no hago nada por detenerlo. Soy un hijo de puta. 

Tony se le queda viendo temblando en el suelo, su mirada estaba puesta en Víctor cundo veo que sus ojos café se posan en mí y después de unos segundos vuelve a ver a Víctor. Doom miró la acción que hizo y me voltea a ver, al parecer ahora sí me notó. Víctor frunció su ceño y abrió los ojos como plato.

— ¿Steve? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —me dice Doom. No le respondí pero con la cabeza le señalé a Tony que estaba aquí por él— Oh —fue lo único que exclamó y se empezó a reír volteando a ver a Tony— Tony, Tony, Tony... —empezó a decir mientras se agachaba enfrente de un tembloroso Tony— Eres un estúpido, sé perfectamente porqué trajiste a Steve. Anthony, ese dinero que Brock me entregó hace tres días por ti ¿era de él verdad? —le dijo mientras me dio una rápida mirada. Tony no dijo nada, me miró unos segundos con sus ojos rojos y húmedos y después miró a Víctor— Era obvio, todavía no te he dado tu dinero

— La deuda está pagada —fue lo que respondió Tony con seguridad. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, un hipócrita, no te hagas el fuerte Anthony— Y te conozco bien, jamás me ibas a dar ese dinero —decía mientras veía a Víctor con el rostro más serio que podía— Sé que tienes ese dinero, déjame ir y dale ese dinero a Steve

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¿A dónde irás? —exclamó Doom con ironía— ¿Crees que te quedan amigos? Yo te di todo Anthony, un trabajo y toda la maldita droga que pudieras consumir 

— ¡Me convertiste en un puto! —le gritó Tony tratando de alejarse de él y Víctor le agarró por el cuello apretándolo más contra la pared. Tony forcejeaba y arañaba el brazo de Doom.

— No cariño, tú no vas a ninguna parte. Tengo clientes importantes ésta noche, y tú no me vas a joder el negocio como lo hiciste con Tiberius —al mencionar el nombre de aquel sujeto, Víctor apretó más el agarre del cuello de Tony.

— M-Me v-val-le m-mie-rd-da —dijo Tony con el poco aire que le quedaba, su rostro se empezaba a poner rojo.

— ¿Acaso quieres que te pase lo mismo que a tus padres? Recuerda que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas —le decía y seguía con el agarre en su cuello.

Pude ver que mientras Víctor le ahorcaba la mirada suplicante de Tony se posaba sobre mí y yo no hacía nada para ayudarlo... Se notaba en sus ojos que me pedía auxilio, que apartara a Víctor encima de él, que le ayudara... Pero yo no me podía mover... _Alma herida_... Mierda... Esas palabras... Sus fuerzas se agotaban, luchaba por soltarse y yo aquí parado viendo todo sin hacer nada... Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, pataleó pero no funcionó... Carajo... Parecía eterno, los segundos pasaban y él seguía ahí luchando, segundos que parecían minutos, sus ojos suplicantes mirándome a cada rato... Y el único movimiento que hice fue acomodarme sobre la puerta del baño... Estaba teniendo una batalla en mi interior... ¿En verdad se lo merecía? Él fue quien me traicionó.

Doom al final decidió soltar su cuello y Tony empezó a toser violentamente. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el suelo, él seguía pegado a la pared, su cuerpo estaba a un lado tratando de alejarse de Víctor. 

— Hey ya tranquilo —le decía Víctor mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia la espalda de Tony para sobarle— Ya todo va a estar bien —dijo y volteó a verme y me guiñó un ojo, no hice nada por su acción, sólo miraba en silencio.

Tony logró recuperar el aire y se sentó pegado a la pared— V-Víctor, por favor... —suplicó.

— Tranquilo, ya vas a estar mejor —le dijo y le acarició la mejilla en donde le había abofeteado. Doom empezó a buscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón un objeto ante la atenta mirada llorosa de Anthony. Encontró lo que buscaba y de su bolsillo sacó una jeringa.

— N-No... Por favor no, ya no... ya no puedo —decía Tony suplicante mientras Víctor se quitaba el cinturón— Víctor... —Doom hacía caso omiso a las suplicas de Tony. Levantó las mangas de la chaqueta y camisa de Tony y a continuación ata el cinturón alrededor del brazo, da unos golpes al brazo para encontrar un vena y un rato después encuentra una y le inyecta lo que contiene la jeringa. Anthony tenía los ojos húmedos pero noté que se había rendido.

Víctor le retira la jeringa y el cinturón— ¿Ves? Ya todo está mejor —dijo y le acarició el cabello. Después de un rato Víctor empieza a levantar a Tony del suelo, estaban enfrente de la puerta y Víctor se detiene— ¿Me esperas afuera? Necesito darte algo —me dijo y yo sólo asiento confundido, ellos dos salieron por la puerta del baño y me quedo pensando en lo que acababa de ver... Tony... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te metiste en esto?

Salí de los baños y no vi a Tony ni a Víctor por ninguna parte, pero ahí seguían esas personas platicando. Volví a apoyarme en una de las paredes de la recepción y empecé a recordar la palabras de Anthony _"La deuda está pagada"_ ¿Qué deuda? _"¡Me convertiste en un puto!"_ ¿Cuándo empezó a trabajar para Doom? Mierda... Y más preguntas sin resolver, al final ya ni pude hablar de lo que quería con él. Estaba pensando tanto en la conversación que ellos tuvieron, tratando de sacar conclusiones, nada se me venía a la mente, solo recuerdo de como era la convivencia de Doom y Tony en la secundaria, recuerdo que en los últimos meses antes de separarnos veía desde lejos a Tony y a Víctor discutir, o a veces hablar largos minutos, obviamente recuerdo que Tony siempre le compraba la droga a Víctor, pero eso era todo.

Pasaron los minutos y divisé que Víctor se me venía acercando con dos sobres en la mano, los mismos sobres que le di a Tony con el dinero. Se puso enfrente de mí y me los entregó.

— Aquí está tu dinero. Perdón por lo que viste en el baño —suspiró frustrado— Anthony es estresante y se comporta como no debería —yo sólo asiento a sus palabras— Ya puedes irte —no esperó mi respuesta y se volteó, pero antes de que me despegara de la pared Víctor se me volvió a acercar— Oh, casi se me olvidaba —exclamó y sacó una pequeña bolsa de plástico en el que había cocaína— Un regalo, por las molestias —me guiñó un ojo.

— Claro, gracias —le respondí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	6. Salvarte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...

Saliendo de ahí me subí a mi auto y me quedé un rato sentado, me llevé una mano a mis cabellos y suspiré. Volteé a ver el rótulo del motel "Cincuenta sombras", sus luces led ya estaban encendidas, ya estaba oscuro, debían ser como las ocho de la noche. Volteé a ver a los sobres que estaban al otro extremo del asiento, el dinero estaba ahí, era el mismo dinero que le di a Tony, ya no podía hablar con él... Seguramente Doom lo pondrá a trabajar... Mierda... A trabajar... ¿Por eso lo andaba buscando? Doom en el baño mencionó que no había visto a Tony en tres días, se veía demasiado molesto y ese tal Tiberius también lo estaba.

Tony no le dio el dinero a Víctor, fue Brock... ¿Qué es lo que sabe Rumlow? Necesito hablar con él, pero no sé en donde está... ¿Cómo sabía que andaba buscando a Tony? Tal vez él tiene contacto con Tony, de todas formas ambos trabajan para Doom, tiene sentido.

Seguía ahí sentado en mi auto, con el codo sobre la puerta y mi mano sosteniendo mi cabeza, pensando, recordando lo que acabo de ver, saco la conclusión de que así es cómo Tony consiguió los hematomas en su cuerpo. No puedo dejar de pensar en como le golpeó, Tony trató de ser fuerte, como siempre él cuando estaba triste trataba de ocultarlo, pero esta vez vi como se rendía... Ya no luchó, dejó que Víctor lo manipulara, él no era así, él nunca se dejó manipular por nadie, él ha cambiado ¿Tanto ha sido el daño? Al parecer sí.

Todavía estoy estacionado enfrente, no me he movido ¿Me voy? No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, el dinero está a la par mía y el plan de hablar con Tony no resultó. Miro una vez más hacia la puerta de la entrada del motel, Tony está ahí, con quien sabe cuantas personas.

No sé por cuanto tiempo me le quedo viendo al motel, cierro los ojos y suspiro, mis manos actúan en automático y enciendo el auto. Empiezo a salir del estacionamiento e irme a... ¿A dónde voy? No tengo ganas de nada, no quiero ver a nadie, no sé... Me voy alejando cada vez más del motel, se va haciendo más pequeño por el retrovisor, estoy en la carretera manejando sin saber a dónde ir. Puedo sentir como mi ceño y labios están fruncidos, tengo un sentimiento por dentro, no sé que pensar, solo esos recuerdos de lo que acaba de pasar se me vienen a la mente, jamás vi a Tony tan... Tan ¿Solo?... Sí lo recuerdo llorar cuando venía hacia mí después de pelear con su padre, temblaba y sus ojos... Sus ojos mostraban miedo, pero hoy... Esos ojos cafés me suplicaron, me estaban pidiendo ayuda, su mirada decía "¡AYÚDAME!" Estaba en peligro y no hice nada... Le golpearon y no hice nada... Le ahorcaron y no hice nada... No hice nada... ¿No hice nada?... ¿En verdad soy tan hijo de puta?... Él estaba tirado en el suelo, tratando de alejarse, huir... Y no hice nada... ¡NO HICE NADA! ¡MALDITA SEA!

Frené violentamente el auto y paré, no me había dado cuenta en que carretera iba hasta ahorita, estaba en una carretera solitaria, no habían autos ¿Tan distraído estaba para no darme cuenta por dónde iba?

Me le quedé viendo a la nada y sentí, sentí la culpa, sentí... Siento por dentro la desgarradora culpa... Mierda... Lo dejé ahí, lo dejé ahí atrás, solo, está solo. Tantas veces que me necesitó, tantas veces que no lo soporté, tantas veces que venía hacia mí y lloraba y a veces me cansaba... Soy un imbécil, le di la espalda, y ahora... ¿Ahora que mierda has hecho Rogers? ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?! ¡NADA! ¡La palabra es "nada"!

Me agarré los cabellos con frustración y mis ojos traicioneros empezaron derramar lágrimas. _No hice nada..._

— ¡MIERDA!

Empecé a golpear el volante con mis puños y sentí como mis lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, golpeé el respaldo del asiento, me saqué mi saco y lo aventé, me quité mi corbata y la tiré sobre el asiento y fue ahí en donde vi los sobres, los sobres con el maldito dinero. Siento como mi rostro está lleno de rabia y agarro los sobres y los empiezo a apretar con mis puños, mi respiración es rápida y escucho mis fuertes sollozos, la culpa la siento por dentro, tiro los sobres por el asiento y grito, grito con todas mis fuerzas, mi garganta arde, al cerrar mis ojos las lágrimas salen aún más, volteo y miro que debajo de los sobres está la bolsa de plástico que Víctor me dio, con frustración lo agarro y lo tiro a la carretera. Mi cabeza se desploma y golpea contra el volante, empiezo a sollozar más, las lágrimas caen sobre mis pantalones, soy un estúpido.

Mi culpa desgarradora fue interrumpida por un claxon que escucho detrás de mi, muevo mi auto a la orilla de la carretera y froto mis ojos con mis manos. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y un supiro junto con un sollozo se me sale.

 _Tengo que regresar_ , fue lo que pensé inconscientemente. Tengo que ir por él, tengo que sacarlo de ahí, tengo que alejarlo de ahí, tengo que... Tengo que... Tengo que salvarlo... Necesito sacarlo de ahí.

No puedo creer lo que estoy pensando, siempre mantuve mi orgullo, me siento mal, me siento... Me siento como aquella vez pero peor, me siento peor que cuando Tony me fue infiel, por dios, ¡Yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo! ¡Soy un imbécil! Siempre lo he culpado a él, ¡Pero yo igual le iba a ser infiel ese mismo día! Mierda, no puedo, no puedo dejar de olvidarlo. Ese día, en la fiesta de Justin Hammer, habíamos peleado unos días antes, no queríamos hablarnos, no había visto a Tony en toda la fiesta y Sharon como siempre vendía su cuerpo por una buena cantidad de dinero, no quería verlo, necesitaba desahogarme, Sharon fue la única opción, iba a serle infiel a Tony ese mismo día, en la casa de un compañero de clase, pero vaya sorpresa me llevé cuando lo encuentro en la habitación que Sharon y yo íbamos a usar, él estaba ahí teniendo sexo con Aldrich Killian. Trataba de disculparse de muchas maneras, me sentía enojado y traicionado, estaba furioso y delante de todos le dije que se fuera a la mierda, que era un puto adicto de mierda. El sin vergüenza seguía igual de presumido después de que nos separamos, era un hipócrita, pero sabía que estaba comportándose así para no demostrar lo dolido que estaba.

Me siento como un estúpido, yo también le iba a ser infiel y siempre lo culpé a él, me siento peor. Soy un hijo de puta, lo reconozco, ahora soy un hipócrita, actué como si no me importara que le estuvieran lastimando enfrente de mí, en esos momentos tenía una lucha interna, estaba decidiendo en ayudarlo y no lo hice por mi maldito orgullo, imbécil.

Necesito regresar, necesito salvarlo, pero no sabía en dónde estaba, mi auto y yo estábamos en una carretera solitaria, era de noche, lo único que me toca hacer es dar la vuelta y guiarme por los rótulos de las carreteras, todavía tengo el papel que Tony me dio con la dirección, iré por él.

* * *

Podía ver las luces led del motel a la distancia, mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi corazón palpitaba rápido. El semáforo me detuvo y empecé a desesperarme , tenía un plan y el plan era solo sacar a Tony de ahí, si alguien me trata de detener le golpearé. ¿Pero cómo lo voy a encontrar? Tal vez esté encerrado en una habitación o no sé... Solo quiero encontrarlo.

¿Lo voy a perdonar?... 

El semáforo se puso en verde, avancé y paré el auto enfrente del motel, mis manos empiezan a sudar nuevamente, lo voy a sacar de ahí. Estaciono el auto y me bajo, empiezo a caminar hacia las puertas de vidrio y observo que adentro todavía están esas personas con trajes de gala, abro las puertas y paso por la recepción, observo que nadie se da cuenta de mi presencia, no veo a Víctor por ninguna parte. 

Empiezo a caminar hacia el pasillo que llevan a las habitaciones, son cincuenta, él podría estar en cualquiera, joder, cada prostituta y prostituto tienen una habitación asignada ¿Cuál es la suya? Los pasillos están con una poca iluminación pero se logran ver los números en las puertas, me acerco a la habitación que tiene "1", está cerrada, mierda, necesito las llaves. 

Regreso a la recepción y no había nadie por el escritorio, me acerco y pongo mi codo sobre el mostrador y apoyo mi cara sobre mi mano, observo como esas personas no notan que estoy enfrente del escritorio de la recepción, mi mirada se posa sobre la madera del escritorio, había una máquina de escribir, bolígrafos, papeles, libretas y una caja pequeña de madera. Miro una vez más hacia esas personas y siguen sin notarme, aprovechando el momento muevo mi mano para agarrar la pequeña caja de madera, estoy seguro de que ahí deben de estar las llaves de cada cuarto. De reojo abro la caja y en efecto ahí se encuentran las llaves –5 llaveros y 10 llaves en cada llavero– agarro dos llaveros con mi puño y me los meto rápidamente al bolsillo. Vuelvo a posar mi codo sobre el mostrador y noto que dos personas vienen a mi dirección, les sonrío cuando pasaron a la par mía, devolvieron el gesto y siguieron su camino, cierro los ojos y suspiro, debo de seguir así sin que me descubran. Vuelvo a mover mi mano hacia la caja y envuelvo en mi puño los tres llaveros que faltaban, me los llevo al bolsillo y ya. 

Ahora que tengo las llaves camino hacia los pasillos de las habitaciones, en el primer pasillo empiezo a abrir las puertas, la uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez... Nada, están vacías, guardo el primer llavero. En el siguiente llavero tenía los números "11-20", me dirigí al pasillo a revisar esas habitaciones, empiezo a abrirlas; catorce... quince... dieciséis... diecisiete... ¡Mierda! Cerré la puerta de un portazo de esa habitación, joder... No quería ver eso...

Me fui hacia los otros pasillos caminando rápido, no había nadie así que tenía la ventaja. Decidí escuchar por la puerta primero por si había alguien, no quería que eso volviera a ocurrir porque escuché después de que diera el portazo los que estaban en esa habitación salieron gritando por la interrupción y me escondí en una de las habitaciones. Después de ese asqueroso incidente revisé con cuidado y rápidamente las habitaciones, algunas estaban ocupadas y ruidosas...

Último llavero, último pasillo que estaba al fondo a la izquierda, saqué el llavero de mi bolsillo "41-50" eran los números escritos en el llavero. Cuarenta y uno, apoyé mi oreja y no se escuchó nada, abrí la puerta... Nada... vacía. Puse la llave de la otra habitación entre mis dedos, "42" así que aquí está la famosa habitación cuarenta y dos... 

Camino hacia la otra puerta y veo que en la madera de ésta está "43" ¿Qué? ¿No saben contar? 42 va antes que 43. Empiezo a buscar con la mirada la puerta que tenga "42" en ella, mi mirada se posó en una puerta que está en la pared al final del pasillo ¿Por qué tan lejos? Un poco confundido di dos pasos para acercarme a la puerta...

— ¿Steve? —mis ojos se abrieron como plato y mis pelos se pusieron de punta. _¡Mierda!_ _—_ ¿Qué haces aquí? —en su voz se notaba la rabia. 

Volteé a ver y ahí estaba Víctor, parado a unos pasos de mí mientras yo estaba enfrente de la habitación cuarenta y dos.

— ¿Dónde está Tony? —pregunté seriamente sin perder el tiempo.

Víctor no me respondió, su mandíbula estaba tensa y ceño estaba fruncido.

— Vine a ver qué es lo que pasaba —ignoró mi pregunta— Un cliente enojado vino a quejarse que alguien le abrió la puerta, pensé que fue uno de mis estúpidos empleados, pero al parecer —su mirada se posó unos segundos en las llaves que tenía en las manos y luego me volvió a mirar— Fuiste tú el que lo hizo

— ¿Dónde está Tony? —volví a repetir. Víctor no me respondió y su labios empezaron a formar una sonrisa hasta llegar a las carcajadas— ¡¿Dónde está Tony?! ¡Maldita sea! —dije cabreado de que no me respondiera y me empecé a acercar a él. Mientras más me acercaba más se empezaba a reír. Ya me tenía cabreado con su risa y lo agarré por el cuello y lo empujé contra la pared e hice golpear su cabeza contra ésta— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! 

Víctor no me respondió, solo se me quedó viendo y me sonrió— Es gracioso, por eso reí

— ¿Dónde está?

— Es gracioso que quieras encontrarlo ahora. No hiciste nada mientras lo golpeaba y tú estabas mirando, es gracioso —dijo ignorando mi pregunta— Me río de tan solo recordar que te volteaba a ver para que le ayudaras y no lo hiciste. Y mírate, ahora lo andas buscando, eres un hijo de puta —me dice con una sonrisa burlona. Fruncí el ceño por las palabras que dijo, me tiene cabreado y aprieto su cuello con mi mano. No puedo negar que en sus palabras está la verdad, me siento como un imbécil.

Aumento el agarre en su cuello y él me empieza a ver con su ceño fruncido mientras intenta soltarse, estoy tan concentrado en su cara, quiero verlo cuando se le acabe el aire, lo miro con rabia y odio, lo único que hago es concentrarme en toda mi ira pero un puñetazo desprevenido hacia mi mejilla me saca de mis emociones. Caigo al suelo y me siento aturdido por el golpe que he recibido, miro hacia los lados confundido y siento que me agarran por el cuello de la camisa y me levantan con brusquedad. Mi mirada desorientada se posa sobre la cara furiosa de Doom y recibo otro golpe con su puño en mi otra mejilla, haciendo que mi rostro voltee hacia un lado. Su mano sigue sosteniendo el cuello de mi camisa, intento enderezar mis rodillas flexionadas para no perder el equilibrio y poder defenderme. Mi espalda golpea contra la pared y cubro cara con mis brazos para no recibir otro golpe, su puño choca contra mis brazos y aprovecho para golpearle con mi puño su rostro, suelta el cuello de mi camisa y contraataco con una serie de golpes hacia su rostro y estómago. Mi puño estaba a punto de impactar en su cara cuando me agarra la muñeca y con su otra mano me agarra el hombro y me empieza a empujar rápidamente contra una pared, cierro los ojos al sentir mi espalda chocar con fuerza contra la pared. Con todas mi fuerzas intento librar mi muñeca de su agarre e intento alejarlo de mí, mi mano libre se posa sobre el brazo de Víctor con el tiene el agarre en mi hombro. Me mira con toda la cólera que tiene por dentro, pero eso no me intimida y logro que suelte mi muñeca y apartar su mano de mi hombro. Mis manos se dirigen a sus hombros y hago presión sobre ellos para poder flexionarle las rodillas, hace fuerzas ante mi agarre, pero con toda la furia y rabia que siento por dentro logro que sus rodillas se flexionen y mi propia rodilla golpea a un lado de su cuello y mandíbula, haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo. Víctor quedó tirado, no se movió...

Con la respiración agitada y sudor por todo mi cuerpo escucho como unos pasos apresurados se aproximan. Las llaves habían caído al suelo durante mi pelea con Víctor, los cinco llaveros estaban esparcidos por el suelo, siento que todo mi cuerpo tiembla por la impotencia que siento, camino y reviso los llaveros para encontrar el indicado. "41-50" decía el llavero que estaba tirado enfrente de una puerta, me apresuro a tomarlos y mis manos temblorosas toman la llave con el número 42, me acerco a la puerta y mis dedos tiemblan al insertar la llave en la perilla. Abro la puerta rápidamente y paro en seco al ver el interior de la habitación, un alivio fue lo que sentí en mi interior, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía apresurado por las voces que escuché en el pasillo detrás de mí. Cerré la puerta. 

— Tony... —fue lo que salió de mis temblorosos labios.

Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude a la cama en donde Tony estaba. No tenía sus pantalones, ni su camisa y tampoco su chaqueta, estaba en ropa interior y sus manos atadas por detrás de su espalda, sus ojos vendados y su cabeza hacia abajo. Estaba sentado y cuando me puse en frente de él para quitarle la venda de sus ojos se estremeció, empezó a temblar. Con cuidado y algo apresurado le quité la venda, sus ojos café se acostumbraron a la luz y su mirada estaba perdida en mi rostro, sabía que estaba confundido, se veía mareado y sus labios apenas se abrieron. Sin perder más el tiempo desato sus manos y empiezo a buscar ropa para ponerle, mi mirada viaja por toda la habitación y encuentro un armario, con prisa me acerco y lo abro, adentro estaba su ropa. Lo cambio con rapidez y cuando estaba terminando de ponerle su camisa la perilla de la puerta giró unas veces con brusquedad.

— Mierda... —murmuré. _Van a forzar la puerta_ , pensé preocupado.

Terminé de ponerle el pantalón y la perilla volvió a girar violentamente y se escuchó que desde afuera tiraban de ella, no podían entrar, yo tenía las llaves. 

Era seguro de que muchas personas estaban detrás de la puerta, esperando a que la abriera. Busqué por la habitación los zapatos de Tony, lo senté al borde de la cama y me agaché en frete de sus pies y se los puse con rapidez. 

— ¿Steve...? —escuché a Tony decir mientras terminaba de amarrar la agujeta del zapato. Parece que recuperó un poco los sentidos.

Miré hacia arriba y le sonreí. Terminé con las agujetas y me puse en frente de él acariciándole una mejilla— Tranquilo, te sacaré de aquí —le dije y lo empecé a levantar de la cama. Lo puse en frente de mí y posé ambas manos en sus mejillas, acariciándole con mis pulgares— Escúchame bien, tendremos que correr, no te apartes de mí y no te sueltes de mí —él solo asintió, le tomé de la mano y saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y las tiré en algún punto de la habitación.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con rapidez cuándo escuché "¡Abra la puerta!" y sentí que Tony apretó mi mano. Ahora es el momento, tengo que sacarlo. Con valor me acerqué a la puerta y Tony estaba detrás de mí, agarré la perilla y suspiré, volteé a ver una última vez a Tony.

— No te sueltes

Miré de nuevo hacia la perilla, la apreté con mi mano, la giré y la abrí con fuerza, sentí como la puerta golpeó a alguien y un grito de dolor fue lo que escuché. Empecé a tirar de la mano a Tony y empezamos a correr. La impotencia volvía hacia mí y mis piernas no se detenían, los gritos de las personas nos decían que nos detuviéramos, escuché como iban detrás de nosotros. Agarraba con fuerza la mano de Tony, no soltaría. 

Las puertas de vidrio de la entrada estaban a unos metros, lo lograremos. Corro lo más rápido que puedo y siento como Tony intenta correr como yo. Sentí alivio cuando toqué el picaporte de la puerta de vidrio hasta que sentí como la mano de Tony se soltaba de la mía. _¡NO!_

Volteé rápidamente y vi como un guardia de seguridad había agarrado el brazo de Tony, él empezó a forcejear con todas su fuerzas. Corrí hacia ellos para impactar mi puño contra la cara del guardia y volví a agarrar la mano de Tony para girarme y llevarlo hacia las puertas de vidrio y finalmente salir al estacionamiento.

Lo meto con rapidez al auto y luego rodeo el vehículo para entrar y encender con velocidad el auto y retroceder. Con una mirada rápida pude ver que algunos guardias salieron pero mi auto ya estaba en la carretera. Solté un gran suspiro cuando vi por el retrovisor como el motel se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño. Empecé a respirar más tranquilo e intenté relajarme, ya había pasado lo peor, Tony estaba a salvo. Volteo para ver como se encontraba, vi que se abrasaba a sí mismo, me estaba dando la espalda, sus rodillas flexionadas sobre el asiento y su mejilla se posaba sobre la puerta. 

Otro suspiro salió de mi boca, ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ahora dónde lo llevo? No puedo llevarlo a mi casa, mis padres seguramente se molestarán, tal vez lo podría llevar... ¿A la casa de Virginia? No sé, ¿A la casa de Bucky? ¿Donde Natasha? No lo sé. 

Voy manejando sin rumbo, otra vez... Y otra vez parece ser que me perdí en una carretera solitaria, genial. Había silencio entre nosotros, ninguno decía nada, solo la brisa golpeaba nuestros rostros y movía nuestros cabellos. Entre tanto pensar no sabía por donde manejaba, solo sabía que iba en línea recta, estaba oscuro, probablemente estemos lejos. ¿Qué hora es? Tal vez eran como las diez de la noche, he estado manejando por mucho tiempo hasta ahora, tal vez unas horas, solamente pensando en qué haré con él, estaba decidiendo si llevarlo con mis amigos, después de todo ellos han querido ayudar a Tony. Necesito encontrar una gasolinera con un teléfono público para llamarles.

Entre tanto silencio y pensamientos unos sollozos me distrajeron, volteo y me doy cuenta que Tony está llorando y se encoje más sobre el asiento.

— Re..gr...ame... —escuché que dijo en voz baja y no le entendí por toda la brisa. Decidí irme a la orilla de la carretera y estacionar el auto.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté apagando el vehículo volteándole a ver.

— Regrésame.... —repitió lo que no escuché.

— ¿Que dices? ¿Por qué...?

— Regrésame... Por favor... —decía sin mirarme.

— ¿Por qué quieres volver? —pregunté confundido.

Volteó a verme con sus ojos húmedos y rastros de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas— Quiero volver, por favor...

— Pero Tony, tú no puedes volver —le dije con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí puedo, tú no entiendes, fue... Fue un error que me sacaras de allí... Tengo que volver —decía mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas— Víctor... Él, él...

— ¿Él qué? ¿Qué pasa con él? —le dije con seriedad y observé que se acomodaba hasta quedarse sentado sobre el asiento— ¿Quieres volver con él? ¿Quieres que te golpee? ¿Quieres que te vuelva a golpea...?

— ¡No! —me interrumpió violentamente.

— ¿Entonces? —le dije mirándole seriamente mientras me acomodaba mejor en el asiento— Tony, en serio, necesito entender, hazme saber...

— No, no quieres saber... —me interrumpió mientras negaba.

— ¿Entonces? —volví a repetir— ¿Quieres volver con ese hijo de puta? ¿Quieres en serio volver a ese motel? —pregunté intensificando el tono de mi voz— ¡¿Quieres volver a ser la puta de todos?!

— ¡NO! —me gritó con frustración y sus ojos con lágrimas derramándose me miraron, su cara estaba roja y se me quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido. Pasaron unos segundos y volteó bruscamente y abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó.

— Tony... —le llamé pero me ignoró y siguió caminando por detrás del auto— Tony regresa aquí —volví a llamarle y por el retrovisor vi que no me hacía caso— Tony... Tony... ¡Tony! —con frustración abrí con fuerza la puerta y me bajé para ir detrás de él. Seguía caminando sin importarle que fuera detrás de él— Tony no seas ridículo y regresa al auto —le dije mientras avanzaba para alcanzarle, no dijo nada y siguió avanzando, _joder,_ pensé rodando los ojos. Cuando le alcancé le puse la mano sobre el hombro pero me la apartó moviendo su hombro violentamente, le puse ambas manos sobre los hombros y empezó a forcejear— ¡Tony! —logré voltearlo y siguió queriendo alejarse de mí— ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame ayudarte, maldita sea! —le dije y le agarré el rostro— Deja que te salve —decía mientras pegaba nuestras frentes y él derramaba lágrimas— Deja que te ayude... Tony por favor —le supliqué y él no decía nada, solo lloraba— Quiero salvarte... Déjame salvarte... No te dejaré, no otra vez... Te perdono, Tony... Te perdono... —decía mientras un nudo en mi garganta se formaba y mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer. Tony no dijo nada y empezó a sollozar más fuerte, lo rodeé con mis brazos, posó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y llevé mi mano a sus cabellos mientras que la otra la puse sobre su espalda. Mi camisa se humedeció, lo empecé a mecer entre mis brazos y lloramos, lloramos juntos, oculté mi rostro en su hombro y lloré, sollozamos, nos abrazamos, bajo la luz de la luna ambos lloramos, nuestros sollozos y suspiros eran lo único que se escuchaba, lo acaricié— Perdón, perdón, perdón... 

Los minutos pasaban y no nos separábamos, no quería separarme... Lo quiero cerca de mí, lo siento tanto, perdón... Los dos sabíamos que no queríamos separarnos.

Después de un rato nos separamos y le acaricié las mejillas— Tranquilo, vas a estar bien, te llevaré conmigo, vas a estar a salvo —le dije con cariño y él asintió y sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y caminamos en silencio hacia el auto.

* * *

Manejé unos kilómetros más para ver si encontraba una gasolinera, para mi suerte había una en medio de esa solitaria carretera y mejor aún tenía un teléfono público, aproveché en echarle gasolina al auto y compré agua para Tony. Él me estaba esperando en el auto, le vi descansar desde la ventana que tenía la pequeña tienda de la gasolinera. Salí de la tienda y me dirigí a la cabina con el teléfono público, era tarde, eran las doce de la noche. Marqué el número de teléfono de la casa de mi amigo y esperé, segundos después nadie contestó la llamada, suspiré y volví a llamar, sería un milagro si él estuviera en casa ahora. _Por favor Bucky, contesta,_ pensé con esperanza. 

Pasaron unos segundos y cogieron la llamada— _¿Hola?_ _—_ era la voz de Bucky, se escuchaba cansado.

— ¡Bucky! —dije con alegría.

— _¿Steve? ¿Eres tú?_

— Sí

— _¿Dónde has estado? Te estuvimos buscando, ¿a dónde fuiste?_

— Buck, escucha —pausé unos segundos y miré al auto en donde Tony se encontraba tranquilamente— Iré a tu casa, te explicaré luego, pero no te sorprendas cuando veas a Tony

— _¿A Tony? ¿Qué? ¿Estás con él?_

— Sí, mira, te explicaré luego. Necesito llevarlo a tu casa, necesita descansar y sabes que si lo llevo a la mía mis padres reaccionarán mal

— _Ok_ _... Comprendo... Pero, ¿En cuanto vas a venir?_

— No lo sé, solo mantente despierto, llegaré en tal vez ¿Unas horas? No sé en que carretera estoy, manejé en línea recta, daré la vuelta e iré directo a tu casa

— _Muy_ _bien, te espero pero me debes una explicación_

— Gracias Buck, es un milagro que estés en tu casa a esta hora —escuché la risa de Bucky por mi comentario.

Terminamos la llamada y me dirigí a mi Corvette. Tony estaba con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta, sonreí con tristeza, ahora estaba a salvo. Me subí al auto y puse el agua en medio del asiento, miré hacia Tony, tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el respaldo del asiento, llevé mi mano hacia sus cabellos y los acaricié, abrió los ojos adormilado ante mi tacto y me miró y yo le sonreí. Se notaba cansado.

— Te compré agua —le dije y asintió— Iremos a un lugar para que puedas descansar mejor y más cómodo —me dio una débil sonrisa y suspiró.

— Gracias... —contestó cansado.

No dijo nada más y cerró los ojos, tampoco dije nada más y encendí el Corvette.

* * *

No sé por cuanto tiempo he estado manejando por la misma carretera ¿En serio manejé tan lejos? Solo espero llegar ya, me siento cansado e intento no cerrar los ojos, Tony estaba dormido, se había acercado un poco más a mí en el asiento.

Necesito pensar en qué haré con Tony después, necesita estar lejos de aquí, él ya no puede estar aquí. No puedo llevármelo conmigo mañana a _Boston_ , no sé si tiene pasaporte, estoy en la universidad también, no creo que pueda estudiar y cuidarlo al mismo tiempo, le pediré a mis amigos que lo cuiden, conseguiré la manera de sacarlo de aquí.

Esto solo me recuerda cuando Tony y yo salíamos por la tarde y por la noche regresábamos cansados, él siempre recostado a la par mía disfrutando de la brisa. No puedo evitar que muchos recuerdos vengan a mi mente, siento una gran tristeza, no creí que Tony estuviera sufriendo todos esos maltratos. Trato de quitar el recuerdo de lo que pasó en el baño de ese motel hace unas horas, quiero recordar los buenos tiempos que pasamos juntos, ya no me importa lo que pasó en la fiesta de Justin, otra vez está ese sentimiento de que no puedo culparlo por lo que pasó. En estos momentos solo me interesa que esté bien.

La carretera se siente larga, estoy seguro que llegaremos pronto a la ciudad. Mis ojos se sienten pesados, ¿cuanto tiempo llevo manejando? Ya quiero llegar y descansar, no volveré a manejar cuando estoy sumergido en mis pensamientos o esto de perderse en las carreteras pasará seguido si lo hago. ¿Qué hora es? Probablemente son las tres de la mañana, el cielo se está haciendo un poco más claro. Mis ojos empiezan a querer cerrarse a la fuerza pero no puedo, debo continuar y llegar a la casa de mi amigo. A la distancia veo unas luces que parecen ser de la ciudad, _por fin_ , pensé aliviado. No puedo evitar cabecear, intento con todas mis fuerzas mantener los ojos abiertos, los siento irritados, ya quiero ir a descansar... 

Sentí un peso sobre mi hombro que logró que me despertara un poco, pasaron unos minutos y ese peso seguía ahí, nos íbamos acercando cada vez más hacia esas luces. Empecé a sentir molestia e incomodidad al manejar al tener la cabeza de Tony sobre mi hombro.

— Tony... —dije cansado tratando de despertarlo. Pasaron unos largos segundos y no pasó nada— Tony... —volví a decir un poco más despierto— Tony... —dije otra vez y moví un poco mi hombro para despertarlo— Tony —dije de nuevo y volteé a verle— Tony —su cuello estaba en una posición en que le podría hacer daño y su boca estaba entre abierta— Te vas a lastimar el cuello si sigues así recostado en mi hombro —le dije y no pasó nada. Volví a mover el hombro e hice que su cabeza se volteara hacia atrás.

Seguí avanzando y paré el auto... Pensé que por ese movimiento para atrás con su cabeza se iba a despertar, demasiados pensamientos vinieron a mi cabeza y mi corazón empezó a palpitar demasiado rápido. Volteo bruscamente hacia Tony, sigue en la misma posición, su cabeza está hacia atrás y no se ha movido...

— ¿Tony? —dije preocupado llevando una mano a su cuello para encontrarle el pulso, mover su cuello fue tan fácil, Tony no se movió por mi acción... _Oh Dios por favor no..._

Mis manos sudaban, sentía y escuchaba mi rápida respiración, empecé a temblar y se me había quitado el sueño, mis ojos estaban más que abiertos.

Con desesperación empecé a buscarle pulso en el cuello...

_Mierda, no... Por favor no, por favor no..._

— Tony, no... ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡NO! ¡TONY! ¡Dios no por favor! ¡MIERDA! ¡NO! ¡NO! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩___-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩) (╥﹏╥) ༼;'༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽ (༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ)
> 
> Ó╭╮Ò (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ (ᗒᗩᗕ) ( ≧Д≦) (';︵;')
> 
> :'v

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer (◍•ᴗ•◍)


End file.
